Páginas en Blanco
by 35Rhums
Summary: Todos mis recuerdos sobre ti, han sido como un libro… decisiones tuyas, decisiones mías. Pero esta vez, dejaré las últimas páginas en blanco, por qué el destino ya ha decidido por mí. Tú debes terminarlo Britt... Lástima que no esté ahí para leerlo.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hola otra vez! He decidido hacer una nueva historia, es sumamente angst. Fue un momento de angustia en mi… pensé hacer un drabble, pero después me gustó tanto la idea, que decidí hacer una historia. De verdad espero que les guste! Muchos Saludos, Nati.

Páginas en Blanco.

Capítulo I

**Agosto, 25****.**

Hace mucho tiempo, Santana no aparecía en la ciudad, habían pasado seis meses para ser exacta… seis meses en los que Brittany había sufrido más que cualquier otra persona, se supone que Santana volvería por ella, ella le había prometido que estarían juntas después de que terminaran la escuela. Pero ahí estaba Brittany, sentada como todos los días en donde Santana le había dicho que la iría a buscar.

Seis meses son demasiados… al parecer todos habían perdido la esperanza de que Santana volviera, la verdad es que la morena, nunca dijo por qué se marchaba, nadie lo sabía con certeza. Lo que todos decían era que sus padres habían conseguido un nuevo trabajo, y tenían que mudarse… pero como era posible que después de seis largos meses, ni siquiera una carta haya llegado a las manos de Brittany, ninguna explicación, ninguna muestra de esperanza para la rubia.

_-Alguna carta para mi?-_ preguntó la joven en el correo.

-_No Brittany, hoy tampoco hay nada.-_ dijo un hombre.

-_Muchas gracias Joe… supongo que nos veremos mañana._

_-Hasta mañana Brittany…-_ dijo el hombre afligido al ver la tristeza de la chica.

El camino a casa era bastante difícil, algunas veces las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, solo ante el recuerdo de Santana, su corazón le dolía todo el tiempo…

-_Se supone que volverías por mí…-_ se repetía la rubia, todos los días.-_ Se supone que nunca nos separaríamos..-_ dijo llorando una vez más.

Simplemente, no había quien pudiera quitarle este sentimiento de tristeza, el dolor de su pecho.-_Se supone que volverías por mi… Se supone que nunca nos separaríamos._

…

**Febrero, 13**

-_Brittany, debo marcharme…-_ dijo Santana con lágrimas en sus ojos.-_ No puedo seguir aquí._

_-San, no me dejes…-_ dijo llorando también Brittany.

-_Lo lamento Brittany… de verdad lo lamento, pero debo irme.-_ dijo sin mirarla.-_ Tal vez algún día lo entiendas…_

_-Nunca lo entenderé! Sabes que soy una idiota…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_No digas eso Brittany.-_ dijo con tono serio Santana mientras se acercaba a Brittany y la abrazaba fuertemente, los brazos de Santana rodeaban el cuello de la rubia, mientras que los brazos de la joven aprisionaban la cintura de la latina.-_Tú no eres una idiota… no lo eres y nunca lo serás.-_ dijo Santana mirando los hermosos ojos azules de su novia.

-_Es que no comprendo San… por qué me dejas?-_ dijo sollozando una vez más Brittany.-_Ya no me amas?_

_-Claro que te amo… pero no puedo explicarlo ahora…-_ dijo Santana llorando. La rubia, jamás había visto a su novia así, parecía asustada, dolida, cansada. Pero Brittany no sabía por qué.-_Por favor… confía en mí._

_-Lo hago San… confío en ti._

_-Entonces, confía en que algún día volveré por ti, Britt… Yo volveré por ti.-_ dijo Santana tomando las manos de la rubia.-_Por favor, espérame… yo volveré._

Brittany solo pudo asentir, sentía como su corazón dolía, sentía como un nudo en la garganta la ahorcaba, como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Santana tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, y con sus pulgares secó las lágrimas que se desbordaban de los azules ojos de Brittany.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Brittany, sentir como cada una de esas palabras desagarraba un poco más su corazón, como cada letra salía de su boca, para ser llevada por el viento.

-_Y yo a ti… nunca lo olvides.-_ dijo Santana acercando sus labios a los de Brittany, mientras que sus manos ahora descansaban en el cuello de la rubia. Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, un beso lleno de amor, de entrega.

Claro que Santana no quería marcharse, pero no tenía opción, ella nunca pensó en dejar a Brittany, ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza, durante esos 15 grandes años de amistad. Pero sinceramente no tenía opción… Por primera vez, se sentía derrotada.

Pero ahora besaba a Brittany, y era todo lo que le importaba, la besaba y quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, además, esta era la primera vez que se besaban en "público" por así decirlo… La verdad era que habían sido novias desde hace unas cuantas semanas, y todo era perfecto junto a Brittany, todo, absolutamente todo.

Entonces por qué la dejaba? La dejaba por que no tenía otra opción, esta vez estaban tomando la decisión por ella, esta vez estaba dejando que el miedo de ver sufrir a Brittany la invadiera. La vida, decidía dejarle en claro que ella no era la dueña de su propio destino…

…

**Febrero, 12****.**

_-Qué! Eso es imposible!-_ gritó Santana en la consulta del doctor.

-_Me temo que sí lo es… El cáncer ha desarrollado una metástasis, lo cual ha causado una serie de tumores, prácticamente en todo tu cuerpo._

_-Pero… yo… yo no puedo morir, no aún…_

_-Si accedes, podemos comenzar la quimioterapia de inmediato, pero me temo que no es mucho tiempo el que posees.-_ las palabras del médico eran devastadoras, sinceramente devastadoras. Qué se supone que debía hacer…

-_Cuanto tiempo?-_ preguntó su padre, que siendo también médico, no parecía ni siquiera dolido.

-_1 año, máximo._

_-Esto es una mierda!-_ gritó Santana fuera de control, se paró de su silla y botó la mayoría de las cosas que estaban a su paso, salió del lugar en donde se encontraba. Su madre que había decidido esperar afuera, vio como su hija salía fuera de control, como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas; rápidamente corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó fuertemente.

-_Tranquila Sanny, que ocurre?_

_-No quiero morir, Mami.-_ dijo Santana con un todo desgarrador, su madre que apenas entendía lo ocurrido, sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.-_ Tengo miedo.-_ Las lágrimas caían, y amabas mujeres estaban devastadas.

-_Hija mía…-_ dijo su madre llorando.-_ Te amo.-_ dicen que las madres son más sabias que cualquier otra persona, y Santana solo podía pensar en pedirle un consejo a su madre, solo una simple pregunta saldría de sus labios, y ni siquiera era si dolería, que se sentiría… no, solo una simple pregunta abandonó los labios de la joven.

-_Que pasará con Brittany?-_ dijo llorando amargamente. A pesar de todo lo que ocurría, Brittany era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, no podía dejarla… no quería dejarla. Ya tenían todos sus planes listos, tenían todos sus sueños programados. Qué se supone que debería hacer, debía decirle y verla sufrir o tal vez…

-_Hija.-_ escuchó como su padre la llamaba, lentamente se volteó.-_ Nos iremos a Seattle, allí es el único lugar en donde puedes mejorar._

_-Pero papá… Que hay de Brittany!_

_-Escúchame bien Santana.-_ dijo su padre.-_ Yo sé que la amas, y sé que siempre lo has hecho, pero yo también te amo Santana. Tu madre y yo, te hemos amado desde el primer día, y si irnos a Seattle, es la única posibilidad que tenemos, para alargar todo esto… entonces lo haremos.-_ dijo con voz temblorosa. Su madre asintió y la volvió a abrazar, su padre también lo hizo así.

Quien hubiera pensado que después de decir que no le temía a nada, hoy todo era mucho más aterrador… la vida era bastante aterradora. Sin embargo, no podía darse por vencida, debía decirle a Brittany que volvería por ella… pero, no dolería más, si volvía y se iba para siempre?

Mañana se iba a Seattle, se iba para tratar de recuperarse, para tratar de alagar su vida en este maldito mundo en donde vivía. Sólo podría despedirse de Brittany…

-_Mamá… necesito saber que le digo a Brittany…-_ dijo Santana luego de que llegaran a su casa. Su madre asintió, y le dijo que subieran a su habitación, para conversar.

-_Santana.-_ dijo su madre sentada en la cama de su hija.

_-Mamá que puedo decirle… no puedo decirle que estoy enferma, ella se preocupará y decidirá ir con nosotros… no puedo dejar que me vea así!-_ dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-_Santana…_

_-Tampoco puedo mentirle, que pasa si se enfada por cualquier cosa que yo le diga… y nunca más me recuerde.-_ dijo llorando.-_ Qué pasa si me olvida mamá…_

_-No lo hará Santana… Piensa en todos esos momentos que vivieron juntas…-_ Santana al oír esas palabras se acercó donde su madre estaba, y casi con desesperación la abrazo. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, su corazón le dolía más que nada en el mundo, pero el hecho de imaginarse a Brittany sufrir no era algo que pudiera enfrentar.

-_Que debo hacer?_

_-Dile que regresarás-_ dijo su madre, mirándola fijamente.-_ Por que lo harás Santana._

_-Pero…_

_-Regresarás de una manera u otra.-_ dijo su madre sollozando.

-_Mami… no puedo verla sufrir, tal vez es mejor que me separe de ella… así cuando ya no esté… no me extrañe._

_-Eso será imposible, Sanny.-_ dijo su madre.-_ Esa chica te recordará por siempre. Igual que tú a ella… _

_-Claro que la recordaré… recuerdo todo lo que hemos pasado juntas… cada cosa, cada momento, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Recuerdo estos 15 años como si fueran un libro…_

_-Un libro, Sanny?_

_-Como un libro de mil hojas… _

_-Tal vez, podrías contarle todo lo que ocurre… mediante un libro._

_-Mediante un libro?_

_-Cada hoja, será un recuerdo, cada palabra, una emoción… pero el desenlace… ya no depende de ti. Debes dejar que ella decida el final.-_ Santana comprendió la idea, podría hacerlo, si bien… tardaría un tiempo en escribirlo, sería un lindo recuerdo para Brittany.

…

**Febrero, 13.**

Luego de ese beso, ambas chicas se separaron, sus ojos se cruzaron una vez más, Santana sentía como su corazón dolía, el no decirle la verdad a Brittany, era bastante devastador, por que nunca le había mentido, pero lo hacía por ella… Solo podía esperar, que algún día, Brittany comprendiera todo.

-_Debo irme…-_ dijo Santana aún abrazada de Brittany.

-_Te amo…-_ dijo la rubia, mientras la soltaba.

-_Te amo… Recuerda que volveré… Por favor espérame aquí… si no estoy aquí a las 7, vuelve al otro día B… no te des por vencida… yo no lo haré nunca.-_ dijo Santana llorando tristemente.- _Te escribiré, Britt… solo debes esperar._

-_Siempre te esperaré, San.-_ dijo Brittany. Santana asintió y le volvió a dar un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_Adiós… nos vemos pronto…_

_-Hasta pronto._

…

**Agosto, 26.**

_-Hola Joe… hay algo para mi hoy.__-_ dijo con evidente falta de confianza.

-_Sí, Brittany. Hoy a llegado este paquete.-_dijo entregándoselo. La cara de la joven se iluminó y tomó el paquete rápidamente. Este no traía dirección, ni nada por el estilo, solo decía su nombre, en la característica letra de Santana.-_ Por favor firma aquí Brittany.-_ La chica lo hizo rápidamente y se dirigió a su casa velozmente.

Ya en su habitación, abrió cuidadosamente el envoltorio del paquete, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio que era un libro.

-_Un libro?-_ se preguntó.-_ Hubiera sido mejor una carta… una simple carta de ella.-_ un poco molesta abrió la tapa, de color burdeo y notó como en la primera hoja, Santana le había escrito algo:

"_Sé que no te gusta leer Britt-Britt… pero tal vez te guste esta historia. Es una historia de amor, entre una chica llamada Brittany y Santana, sí igual que nosotras. Sé que tardé en escribirte, pero espero que te guste el regalo que te he enviado… Te extraño Britt… de verdad te extraño muchísimo, pero cada vez que leo este libro, no puedo evitar pensar en ti, en imaginarme que estás junto a mi… Tal vez te sirva para imaginar que estoy junto a ti… por que siempre estaré junto a ti… siempre._

_Te amo Brittany Susan Pierce…__ Te amo y siempre lo haré"_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Gracias por sus comentarios, tal vez sea un poquito difícil de entender, pero quiero que sepan, que los capítulos que lee Brittany, también son Flash Backs… por que Santana recuerda todo… absolutamente todo. Sin más que agregar, disfruten. Muchos saludos también.

Capítulo II

Al otro día, Brittany despertó con una sensación de que algo podría pasar, con solo haber leído la dedicatoria de Santana, la rubia sintió que todo podía mejorar de una forma u otra, tal vez Santana volvería pronto…

Decidió bañarse y alistarse para la escuela, ahora que no estaba Santana, Brittany tenía que utilizar el Autobús Escolar, algo que realmente detestaba, ya que siempre habían unos chicos que insistían en que salieran… pero claro que ella los rechazaba, por que ella estaba esperando a Santana, siempre la esperaría.

En cuanto llegó a la escuela, se acercó rápidamente a su casillero, y pudo divisar a Quinn, que en estos seis meses, siempre la esperaba… en realidad en estos seis meses, nadie había vuelto a tratarla como lo hacían antes, todos evitaban nombrar a Santana, y lo único que Brittany pensaba, era que solo eran capaces de sentir lástima por ella… Claro que Brittany pasó mucho tiempo, sin ir a la escuela, pero de a poco, había vuelto a reintegrarse… sin embargo, hoy todo era diferente, Brittany estaba feliz con lo poco y nada que tenía de Santana… Su Santana.

-_Buenos días.-_ saludó Brittany.

-_Hola Britt.-_ dijo Quinn.-_ Cómo estás hoy?_

_-Bien Q… qué tal tú?_

_-Bien también… alguna novedad sobre…_

_-Sí… me ha enviado esto.-_ dijo mostrándole el pequeño libro burdeo.

-_Un libro?-_ preguntó asombrada Quinn.

-_Lo sé… pero Santana dijo que le recordaba mucho a mi… además es una historia de amor.-_ dijo contenta Brittany. Quinn solo se encogió de hombros.

-_Ehm… está bien. Quieres que te acompañe a tu siguiente clase?_

_-No gracias Q… sé que tengo español.-_ dijo Brittany, mientras se marchaba.

En cuanto llegó al salón, se sentó en su lugar característico, atrás de dos jugadores de fútbol. Santana había escogido ese lugar por que así no las veían, y podían conversar tranquilas sin que nadie las molestara; y si el señor Schuester, les preguntaba algo, Santana siempre respondía, por que ella era buena en español… es la lengua de sus padres, claro que era buena.

El puesto junto a ella siempre estaba vacío, en realidad todos temían sentarse en el puesto junto a Brittany, debido a que Puck los había amenazado a todos… Ese era el puesto de Santana, y Brittany quería que lo respetaran, así que siempre estaba sola. La clase comenzó y la rubia no entendía nada, así que en vez de perder su tiempo escuchando verbos y palabras que jamás usaría, decidió empezar a leer el libro.

Primero releyó las palabras de Santana, y no pudo evitar imaginar a la morena junto a ella, no pudo evitar imaginar su voz… como si Santana estuviera ahí.

-_Por qué un libro San?-_ preguntó retóricamente en su cabeza.-_ por qué no un dibujo o una simple carta… detesto leer.-_ pensó, pero al momento de cambiar la página y ver el primer capítulo se sorprendió: "Más alto" Esas palabras hicieron una especie de click en su cabeza, era como si le trajeran demasiado recuerdos…

Santana había querido que Brittany recordara alguna de las cosas más especiales que habían vivido juntas, si bien se conocían desde que eran bebés, Santana creyó que algunas cosas, eran más importantes que otras, así que sus relatos, no eran con continuidad.

"**Más Alto."**

Una calurosa tarde de verano, dos niñas salieron a jugar a una plaza, cerca de sus casas, por que como vivían cerca e iban a la misma escuela eran muy amigas y se querían mucho. Una se llamaba Brittany.-_ una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de la boca de la rubia.-_ y la otra se llamaba Santana.-_ la sonrisa de Brittany se hizo más grande.-_

Brittany y Santana, les encantaba jugar juntas, siempre inventaban juegos nuevos y nuevas historias, aunque la que tenía más imaginación era Brittany, Santana no se quedaba atrás.

Ese día, las dos chicas habían decidido imaginar que eran Astronautas, que viajaban por el espacio, y conquistaban planetas lejanos.

-_Santana qué es eso!-_ dijo Brittany apuntando a un perro.

-_Oh no! Es un extraterrestre con 5 patas…-_ Brittany soltó un pequeño grito, para darle más emoción al juego.-_ Descuida Britt… yo te protegeré.-_ dijo Santana parándose delante de su amiga.-_ pew pew pew! _

_-Gracias San, me has salvado.-_ dijo Brittany abrazando a su amiga.

-_No hay de qué Britt… eso hacen las amigas.-_ dijo Santana abrazada a la rubia. Las dos pequeñas se separaron y se sentaron en el pasto.

-_Crees que mi mamá se enfade si se da cuenta de esto?-_ dijo Brittany mostrándole un tajo en su pantalón.

-_Puede que sí… pero tú sabes que yo te protegeré B._

_-Lo sé San… yo también puedo protegerte, sabes?_

_-Claro que lo sé Britt, eres mi mejor amiga!-_ dijo Santana y una enorme sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pequeña rubia.

-_ Ya es tarde… tal vez debamos irnos a nuestras casas. Ya es de noche…_

_-Aún no… quiero hacer solo una cosa más.-_ dijo Santana, Brittany asintió y al ver que su amiga se levantaba, también lo hizo.

Santana caminó hacia los columpios y esperó ahí sentada; sin siquiera tener que pedirlo, Brittany comenzó a empujarla.

-_San… _

_-Sí Brittany?_

_-Crees que algún día podamos ir a la Luna?-_ preguntó con tono inocente.

-_No lo sé Britt…_

_-Es una lástima… La luna es tan hermosa.-_ dijo empujando.

-_Britt, puedes empujar más fuerte?-_ preguntó tiernamente Santana, de inmediato la morena sintió como su amiga empujaba más fuerte.-_ Más alto B…_

_-Es lo más fuerte que puedo.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Más alto!-_ dijo Santana. Y así lo intentó Brittany, de pronto, la rubia notó como su amiga soltaba una de sus manos de la cadena de metal. Disminuyó la intensidad, por temor a que Santana fuera a caerse.-_ Britt, más alto!_

_-No quiero que te caigas!_

_-Solo más alto, falta muy poco…-_ dijo estirando su mano. De pronto, Brittany notó como Santana empuñaba su mano y la mantenía junto a su pecho.-_ Está bien… ya lo tengo.-_ dijo Santana y Brittany dejó de empujarla.

-_Qué es lo que tienes?-_ preguntó la rubia, cuando el columpio ya se había detenido. Santana lentamente se puso de pie y se paró frente a su amiga. Brittany la miró con emoción y esperó que Santana le mostrara lo que había atrapado.

-_Tengo algo muy especial… es para ti._

_-Para mi?- _preguntó Brittany.

-_Sí… necesito que cierres los ojos, eso sí.-_ dijo Santana acercándose más a su amiga. Brittany rápidamente los cerró, y de inmediato sintió como una brisa chocaba contra su rostro. Brittany sorprendida, abrió los ojos.

-_Que fue eso?_

_-Es polvo de Luna… lo tomé para ti… solo que no podría haberlo alcanzado nunca yo sola.-_ dijo Santana sonriendo. Un sentimiento de ternura y de amor invadió a Brittany. Así que no solo le regaló una sonrisa a su mejor amiga, si no que también la abrazo.

-_Muchas Gracias San…-_ dijo la rubia abrazada a Santana.

-_Tú eres más hermosa que la Luna B… solo te faltaba un poco de polvo de Luna…_

_-Te quiero mucho San…_

_- Y yo a ti Britt._

…

Brittany terminó de leer el capítulo y notó como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, el simple hecho de recordar esa noche, era más de lo que su corazón podía soportar. Los personajes se llamaban así, por que esta historia de amor, era sobre ella y Santana. Era sobre Su Santana.

Casi con desesperación, Brittany miró las últimas páginas, tal vez allí estaría la respuesta de por qué Santana no estaba junto a ella o el por qué se había marchado. Sin embargo, lo único que había era páginas y páginas en blanco.

Que se supone que debería significar eso… Que acaso Santana se había olvidado de ella, que su historia ya tenía un final?

-_No puede ser… tal vez Santana sabía que yo vería las últimas páginas y por eso las dejó en blanco… debo leer todo el libro para comprender esto…-_ pensó tranquilamente, sin embargo, las lágrimas, salían y salían de sus ojos.

-_Brittany, está todo bien?-_ preguntó el profesor.

-_Sí sí… está todo perfectamente bien.-_ dijo mirando una vez más el libro. Sin pensarlo miró el libro una vez más, pero notó que alguno de los títulos, eran muy antiguos… no sabía por qué pero lo único que quería encontrar, era el relato de su primer beso…

Rápidamente, avanzó y buscó título, tras título, hasta que de pronto uno llamó su atención: "Y me gustaría pensar que esto es una práctica para cuando me sea permitido besarte (realmente besarte)"

"**Y me gustaría pensar que esto es una práctica para cuando me sea permitido besarte (realmente besarte)"**

Brittany y Santana, ya tenían 14 años, los chicos ya habían comenzado a rondar por ahí, buscando la oportunidad de salir con alguna de las dos chicas. Sin embargo, ellas nunca aceptaban.

Era un día viernes en la noche, y ambas chicas estaban haciendo una pijamada en casa de Santana, estaban viendo la Sirenita, como por sexta vez, prácticamente ya se la sabían de memoria.

-_San… _

_-Sí Britt?-_ dijo la morena apoyada en su mejor amiga. Brittany tenía abrazada a Santana por sobre el hombro, mientras que la morena tomaba su cintura.

-_Ya has dado tu primer beso?-_ preguntó al ver como Ariel besaba a su príncipe. La latina se enderezó un momento, para ver a su mejor amiga. Brittany no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-_Está bien B… no me molesta la pregunta.-_ dijo Santana.-_ La respuesta es sí… _

_-En serio! Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-_ preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-_Por que en realidad, fue… pésimo. Se podría decir, que ni siquiera contó.-_ dijo Santana elevando los hombros.

-_No sentiste nada especial entonces?_

_-No, no sentí nada…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Puedo saber quien fue?_

_-Puck…_

_-Creí que el besaba bien…_

_-No lo hace, al menos no para mi.-_ dijo Santana mientras volvía a adoptar la posición en la que antes se encontraba.-_ Y tú Britt, ya has besado a alguien?-_ preguntó Santana, y lentamente sintió como el corazón de su amiga se aceleraba.-_ Aún no has besado a nadie?-_ dijo Santana separándose una vez más. Brittany negó con la cabeza.

-_Es que…_

_-Creí que habías besado a Mike.-_ dijo rápidamente Santana.

-_No estaba segura… _

_-Muy bien, entonces tienes que encontrar a alguien…_

_-No quiero besar a cualquier persona San!_

_-Qué tiene de malo?-_ dijo Santana.

-_Que pasa si después dicen que beso mal.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Entonces… como puedo ayudarte?_

_-No es necesario… supongo que algún día…_

_-Pero Britt…_

_-Solo tengo una pregunta más…_

_-Cuál es?_

_-Qué se siente, cuando besas a alguien?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_Bueno… ehm… no lo sé._

_-Está bien…-_ dijo Brittany entristecida, Santana notó como su amiga se avergonzaba y decidió tomar una decisión, que tal vez cambiaría su vida.

Lentamente se sentó sobre sus rodillas, y tomó las manos de Brittany, para que ella la imitara.-_ San, que estás haciendo-_ preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-_Te hago un favor, es lo que las amigas hacen…_

_-Pero…_

_-Shhh…-_ dijo Santana poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Brittany.-_ Solo dime que no quieres y me detendré.-_ dijo la morena, Brittany negó, y Santana solo sonrió. Lentamente, Santana se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Brittany para que se levantara. Así lo hizo Brittany, que aún sorprendida, miró a su mejor amiga.

-_San… que se supone que deba hacer…_

_-Britt… no debes hacer nada, solo debes sentirlo.-_ dijo la morena tirando de Brittany. En unos segundos, ambas chicas estaban sentadas al borde de la cama.-_Britt… ahora te besaré.-_ dijo Santana tiernamente, la rubia solo pudo asentir.

Lentamente, una mano se posó en el rostro de Brittany, pero la rubia bajó la mirada, Santana con su otra mano libre levantó el mentón de su amiga.-_ Eres hermosa Brittany.-_ dijo Santana francamente sin pensar y la morena pudo notar como su mejor amiga se sonrojaba, y tímidamente la miraba a los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando el rostro de Santana se acercó al de ella, su aliento se mezcló con el de Brittany, sin querer sintió como su cuerpo tiritaba. Los labios de Santana aprisionaron el labio inferior de la joven rubia.

Brittany solo pudo liberar un pequeño suspiro, mientras la besaba. Santana sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, como si se le fuera a salir del cuerpo, pero tenía que separarse, no podía hacerle pensar a Brittany que habían más sentimientos detrás… por que según Santana no lo habían.

Luego de unos segundos, Santana se separó de Brittany y una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-_Eso fue…-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany.-_ Hermoso._

_-Creo que fue el mejor beso que he dado…_

_-Te molesta, si lo intento yo ahora?_

_-Claro que no Britt… supongo que la práctica hace al maestro… aunque en tu caso, no es necesario.-_ Brittany por primera vez tomó la decisión de acercarse y besar a Santana… No había ningún problema en repetirlo una y otra vez…

_**...**_

Brittany solo pudo sonreír, ante el recuerdo de su primer beso con Santana, la verdad era que, este libro no solo parecía un cuento, si no que también le dejaba en claro como Santana siempre se había sentido acerca de ella.

A/N2: Espero que hayan entendido, más o menos de qué se trata la historia, por favor avísenme si es muy complicado de entender (: Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Lo lamento! Mi intención no era entristecerlas! Sin embargo, considero ( y con falta de humildad hahahaha) que todo lo que viene más adelante… que por cierto está en mi cabeza aún, va a ser genial… al menos eso espero.

Capítulo III

**Febrero, 20.**

Hace unos días, Santana ya se encontraba en Seattle, la ciudad que podría darle una oportunidad, la ciudad que podría volver a juntarla con Brittany. Sin embargo, nada de eso parecía posible para Santana… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la joven sintió como su cuerpo se agotaba, su cuerpo estaba cansado.

La casa, que sus padres adquirieron, era bastante modesta, si bien su padre era médico, y ganaba mucho dinero, él sabía que el tratamiento de la enfermedad de su hija, sería bastante caro.

El primer día en el hospital fue bastante difícil, Santana entró y sintió como un olor la embriagaba, pero no en el buen sentido… era un ambiente pesado, cargado de miedo, de tristeza, de muerte… pero también de vida.

-_Buenas Tardes.-_ saludó la enfermera con una sonrisa, que hizo que Santana despertara de sus pensamientos.

-_Buenas tardes, hemos venido a ver al doctor Stevens.-_ dijo la madre de la joven.

-_Espere un segundo por favor.-_ dijo la enfermera revisando una ficha clínica.-_ Eres Santana López?-_ preguntó a la joven con amabilidad. Santana asintió.-_ Muy bien… sígame por favor._

_-Qué se supone… quiero decir… mis padres?_

_-El doctor te examinará, y luego podrás reunirte con tus padres.-_ dijo la enfermera.

-_Esta bien…-_ dijo Santana siguiendo a la joven.

El pasillo era largo y con un color bastante extraño, Santana caminaba lentamente detrás de la enfermera, mirando puerta tras puerta, tratando de imaginar que había tras cada una de ellas.

-_Mi nombre es Sophie.-_ dijo la enfermera.-_ Soy la enfermera cabecera de tu caso. Más bien, de ti.-_ dijo esperando a Santana.

_-Como una enfermera personal o algo así?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Sí, como una enfermera personal.-_ dijo con una sonrisa.-_ Muy bien, ahora debes entrar ahí.-_ dijo señalando una puerta.-_ Debes ponerte esto y esperar al médico.-_ dijo tomando una bata.

-_Pero… qué se supone que pasará?-_ dijo con un poco de temor.

-_Tranquila, el doctor Stevens, hará una resonancia magnética, que le permitirá saber el estado de tus tejidos y células. Además de localizar el punto exacto del cáncer.-_ La palabra cáncer, causaba en Santana tantas molestias, que no quería escucharla más.-_ Con eso, podremos saber, la región que debemos irradiar y enviar químicos, que permitan destruir las células malignas y cancerígenas. _

_-Pero… el otro doctor dijo que t__enía tumores en todo mi cuerpo._

_-Debes estar tranquila Santana, estos tumores pueden ser benignos, lo que significaría que la masa celular de este, sea inofensivo por así decirlo._

_-En palabras más simples…-_ preguntó Santana elevando una ceja.

-_Significa que con cirugía, se podrían extraer, lo que eliminaría el riesgo de otra metástasis. _

_-Y podría vivir?-_ dijo Santana llena de emoción. En realidad solo quería escuchar eso, quería escuchar que podría vivir, volver a Lima, con Brittany. Con su Brittany.

-_Eso no lo sé Santana.-_ dijo Sophie. Pero Santana por primera vez, sintió un poco de esperanza, rápidamente, entró a la habitación y se desvistió. Lentamente se puso su bata, y esperó alguna indicación. La puerta sonó.

-_Señorita López?-_ escuchó como un el médico la llamaba. Notó como al otro lado de la habitación había una puerta, con temor la abrió.-_ Señorita Santana?-_ la joven morena asintió.-_ Buenas Tardes, soy el doctor Thomas Stevens.-_ dijo estirando su mano. Santana rápidamente la agitó.-_ Bueno, antes de comenzar la resonancia, debes beber este líquido, cuando lo hayas bebido, la enfermera te ayudará a hacer lo que sigue._

_-Sophie?-_ preguntó rápidamente Santana. En este poco tiempo, Sophie era la única persona que conocía y confiaba.

-_No lo sé.-_ dijo un poco molesto el médico. Santana sintió un poco de vergüenza, al ver como el médico se molestaba, sin embargo consideró que la actitud del señor Thomas, era bastante molesta…

En cuanto el médico se retiró, Santana bebió el primer sorbo del líquido, casi lo vomita… era un líquido espeso y con un sabor demasiado dulce. Trató de tomárselo de un solo sorbo, pero las arcadas venían una y otra vez.

-_Esto es asqueroso!-_ se dijo a si misma. De pronto volvió a sentir como golpeaban la puerta.

-_Señorita Santana, puedo pasar?_

_-Claro Sophie.-_ dijo Santana alegre al escuchar la voz de la enfermera.

-_Ya ha bebido el líquido?-_ preguntó Sophie, Santana asintió.-_Muy bien, sígame por favor.-_ Y así lo hizo Santana, la joven enfermera guió a la latina a una habitación bastante grande, en donde había una máquina redonda, con un agujero en el medio, arriba habían unas ventanas, en donde, Santana pudo divisar al doctor Stevens.-_ Muy bien, ahora debes recostarte aquí Santana.-_ dijo Sophie, apuntando a una especie de camilla. Santana rápidamente obedeció.-_ Esta comenzará a avanzar, hacia el centro de la máquina… no eres claustrofóbica, cierto?_

_-No, no lo soy._

_-Me alegro. Bueno en cuanto entres, debes quedarte quieta.-_ dijo Sophie._-En caso, de que te sientas mal, puedes presionar este botón, y la camilla volverá a esta posición.-_ Santana asintió.

Sophie salió de la habitación, y Santana sintió como un ruido encendía la máquina, no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, tenía miedo… muchas dudas rondaban por su cabeza… que pasaría si no eran benignos, si no se podía recuperar. Que haría con Brittany, aún no le había escrito el libro, como se supone que la recordaría…

Lentamente la camilla se empezó a mover, y la joven morena sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, en cosa de segundos llegó al centro de la máquina.

-_Santana, esta prueba toma cerca de 40 minutos… por favor, no te muevas.-_ dijo el médico por alto parlante.

-_Está bien…-_ dijo con voz temblorosa.

-_Entonces, comenzamos.-_ dijo encendiendo la máquina, muchas luces comenzaron a salir, y Santana no pudo evitar sentir temor. Rápidamente cerró los ojos, y trato de pensar en otra cosa.

Brittany fue la primera imagen que llegó a su mente, solo Brittany. Un simple recuerdo llegó a su mente, y rápidamente, decidió ponerle un nombre. En 40 minutos, podría escribir en su cabeza algún capítulo para Brittany.

-_Cómo puedo ponerle a este recuerdo… debe ser algo que Brittany identifique de inmediato…-_ pensó.-_ "La vida necesita planes sólidos… pero en verdad solo necesita planes secretos."_

"**La vida necesita planes sólidos… pero en verdad solo necesita planes secretos."**

Brittany y Santana, desde el momento en que se habían besado por primera vez, nunca más lo habían hecho, habían pasado cerca de 2 meses, desde ese evento.

Ambas chicas eran porristas, ya que Santana habían insistido en que eso las haría populares, además no había motivo por el cual no quedaran. Brittany, según Santana, era la mejor bailarina que existía en el mundo. Secretamente, la morena admiraba a Brittany cuando bailaba, en las fiestas o cuando hacían tonterías.

A Santana le encantaba, con la gracia en que Brittany se movía, era como si flotara por todas partes, como si no pesara más que una pluma…

Un día, ambas chicas habían decidido juntarse para practicar una rutina, que la Sue les había dado.

-_San, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa a ensayar… tenemos el sótano desocupado. No molestaremos a nadie.-_ dijo Brittany por teléfono.

-_Crees que sea necesario practicar la rutina?-_ dijo con un tono de molestia.

-_Tú sabes como es Sue…_

_-Una molestia en el trasero… en serio Britt, por qué me escuchaste cuando dije que nos uniéramos a las porristas.-_ dijo riendo.

-_No lo sé… todo es tu culpa Santana!-_ dijo riendo.-_ Mejor trae tu flojo trasero a mi casa ahora, puedes quedarte si gustas._

_-Está bien, estaré allí en 15.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Muy bien, nos vemos.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Nos vemos.-_ dijo Santana cortando la llamada. Rápidamente, se levantó de su cama y bajó las escaleras.-_ Mami, iré a casa de Brittany.-_ gritó Santana.

-_A que hora volverás?-_ dijo su madre, saliendo a su encuentro.

-_Me quedaré a dormir._

_-Está bien…-_ dijo su madre dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija.

-_Nos vemos Mami…-_ dijo Santana sonriendo, al sentir los labios de su madre en su frente.-_ Dile a papi que lo quiero.-_ su madre asintió.-_ Y a ti también.-_ dijo Santana. Tomó las llaves de su casa y salió al patio, rápidamente tomó su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear hacia la casa de Brittany.

No tardó nada en llegar, y tocó la puerta suavemente. Brittany abrió de inmediato y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, al ver a su amiga.

-_Hola Britt- Britt.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Hola San…-_ dijo Brittany, mientras Santana entraba a la casa.

-_Hola Santana.-_ saludó la madre de Brittany.-_ deseas cenar?_

_-No, muchas gracias señora P…-_ dijo sonriendo.

-_Mamá, San y yo estaremos en el sótano, ensayando… no nos interrumpas por favor.-_ dijo la pequeña rubia.

-_Está bien Brittany.-_Santana sonrió ante las indicaciones que la daba su amiga a su madre.

Brittany tomó la mano de Santana, y tirando levemente de la morena, bajaron las escaleras, hacia el sótano. Santana notó como todo estaba listo para que ensayaran, había una radio y mucho espacio, para moverse con libertad.

-_Revisaste la coreografía San?-_ preguntó Brittany, al ver como la morena miraba la habitación.

-_En realidad no… bueno… esperaba que tú me la enseñaras.-_ dijo con una mueca de risa.

-_Siempre abusas de mis habilidades para el baile!-_ dijo Brittany riendo.

-_Lo sé, soy la peor.-_ dijo Santana riendo._-Pero si lo piensas bien, es un cumplido…_

_-Okay, okay…-_ dijo riendo Brittany.-_ Primero lo haré yo y después tú me copiarás.-_ Santana asintió inmediatamente. La joven rubia, señaló la radio y Santana apretó play. La música era rápida y bulliciosa, típica de porristas. Santana miraba como su amiga se movía al ritmo de la música, giraba, aplaudía, movía sus caderas, sus brazos… su cabello parecía fuera de control y Santana no podía mirar más que en embobada. La música se detuvo.

-_Wow Britt… eres genial._- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Santana. La joven rubia, solo pudo sonreír, ya que estaba bastante exhausta por el baile, con una mano le hizo un gesto a Santana, para que se acercara.

-_Muy bien San… ahora debemos hacerlo juntas.-_ dijo Brittany con el poco aliento que tenía.

-_Está bien… pero si me equivoco, no te burles._

_-No lo haré San._- dijo la rubia rápidamente. Brittany se acercó a la radio y puso play una vez más; rápidamente volvió junto a Santana. Ambas chicas comenzaron a bailar al son de la música, sin embargo, el mayor problema de Santana eran los giros… Brittany hacía que pareciera tan sencillo. La joven morena, perdió el tempo y un poco mareada se detuvo.

-_Britt, lo lamente tanto… es que no puedo hacerlo._

_-Claro que puedes… solo tienes que imitarme.-_ dijo Brittany dando un giro.

-_Para ti es sencillo decirlo, eres extraordinaria.-_ dijo Santana cruzando los brazos.

-_No digas eso…-_ dijo Brittany acercándose a Santana.-_ primero, debes pararte derecha.-_dijo poniéndose detrás de ella.-_ luego debes abrir tus brazos.-_ dijo Brittany tomando las muñecas de la morena. De pronto, Santana sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido, ante el toque de su amiga.-_ Así… perfecto._

_-Y ahora qué?-_ preguntó Santana nerviosa.

-_Ahora debes poner esta pierna, delante de la otra.-_dijo Brittany empujando la pierna de Santana con su rodilla. La joven morena comprendió rápidamente y movió la pierna.-_ Así… muy bien, ahora debes flexionar la rodilla de apoyo.-_ dijo tomando las caderas de la morena y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que la rodilla de la morena, se doblara. Santana sintió una sensación en su estómago, que no pudo entender, al parecer, el simple hecho de que Brittany la tocara causaba en ella mariposas en su estómago.

-_Así está bien?-_ preguntó la morena.

-_Sí, esta perfecto, ahora solo debes utilizar la fuerza de la rodilla de apoyo al estirarse y con la otra pierna, dar la dirección al movimiento.-_ dijo Brittany sin soltar las caderas de la morena.-_ Intentémoslo una vez.-_ Santana asintió, y estiró su pierna y Brittany usó la fuerza de sus brazos para ayudarla a girar. La morena, giró una vez, pero volvió a perder el equilibrio, Brittany rápidamente la afirmó. El rostro de Santana quedó a unos cuantos centímetros del de Brittany.

-_Lo lamento…_

_-Está bien… te tengo San.-_ dijo Brittany ofreciéndole una sonrisa, mientras que sus manos no se despegaban del cuerpo de la morena.

-_Lo sé… siempre me atrapas B…-_ dijo Santana, mientras ponía sus brazos sobre los hombros de la rubia.

-_Y siempre lo haré.-_dijo Brittany mirando fijamente los ojos de su amiga. Santana no pudo evitar admirar una vez más la belleza de Brittany, sus ojos azules parecían perforar su cuerpo, su sonrisa hacía que su estómago diera mil vuelta, y el simple hecho de que Brittany la estuviera sujetando, hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido. En ese momento, la morena volvió de sus pensamientos, bruscamente, cuando sintió los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, inmediatamente cerró sus ojos y rodeó el cuello de la rubia. Brittany, movió sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Santana, rápidamente volvió de sus pensamientos… ella no podía sentir estas cosas por su mejor amiga… no estaba bien. Con un poco de temor, se separó de ese beso, pero con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar, sin embargo debía dejarle en claro a Brittany, que eso no estaba bien, ellas no eran gays…

-_Britt…_

_-Lo lamento San… _

_-Está bien… solo fue algo del momento… no es así?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Claro, claro.-_ respondió rápidamente Brittany.

-_Nadie puede saber esto Britt…-_ dijo la morena rápidamente. Brittany asintió.-_ Aunque debo admitir… que…-_ no sabe por qué, Santana volvió a besar a Brittany y un leve suspiro viajó de la boca de la rubia a la de la morena. Esta vez, fue Brittany la que se separó antes.

-_San…_

_-Lo sé, lo sé… nunca más Britt… lo prometo._

_-Pero quiero besarte otra vez.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Britt… por más que me gusten tus besos… y de verdad que lo hago, no podemos hacer esto… Que diría la gente._

_-Podría ser nuestro secreto, San.-_ dijo Brittany con la cara más tierna que podía poner.

-_Podría ser nuestro secreto…-_ repitió Santana. Y una vez más volvieron a besarse.

…

-_Muy bien Santana, hemos terminado.-_ dijo el médico. Santana lentamente, volvió a abrir sus ojos, la claridad le molestó por unos segundos, pero sus pupilas lograron adaptarse al cambio.

**Agosto, 29**

En cuanto Brittany terminó de leer el capítulo, sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente… daría cualquier cosas para que Santana volviera a estar junto a ella. La extrañaba demasiado.

-_San… cuando volverás por mí.-_ pensó Brittany.-_ Quisiera besarte una vez más…_

A/N2: Okey, para las personas que no saben, yo estudio enfermería hahaha por lo tanto, si algunos de los términos que usé no se comprendieron muy bien, no duden en preguntarme, sin embargo, lo escribí con palabras bien sencillas. Tal vez más adelante, hayan términos que no se entiendan, pero es debido a la idea del cáncer y operaciones, nada más.

A/N3: Hice una maldad, yo seré Sophie! Hahaha. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. (:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hola (: Gracias por el feed-back, quisiera decirles que me gustaría mantener en secreto como se desarrollará la historia, pero la historia por ahora se basará en el tiempo actual de Brittany y en el pasado de Santana, y obviamente en los recuerdos de ambas chicas, escritos en el libro. Sin más que agregar, disfruten.

A/N2: SEXY TIMES (R) Recuerden Rating T ;)

Capítulo IV

**Febrero, 22.**

-_Y bien?-_ preguntó la madre de la latina.-_ que tal los exámenes?-_ dijo mientras sujetaba la mano de su hija, Santana con la mirada fija en el suelo, rogaba que todo hubiera salido bien, su padre al otro lado de ella, la miraba con cariño.

De pronto la tocaron la puerta, y Sophie, entraba lentamente.

-_Doctor, aquí están los exámenes, de la señorita López.-_ dijo entregándole unos sobres al profesional. El médico, rápidamente tomó las cosas y sin siquiera decir un gracias, los abrió. Santana miró a Sophie con cara de: "Por qué no le dices algo a ese imbécil", la joven enfermera solo pudo sonreír.

-_Que arrojaron las pruebas?-_ preguntó esta vez el padre de Santana.

-_La resonancia… ha arrojado diferentes resultados, pero dentro de los que nos interesan, podemos decir que el punto de fijación de las células malignas se encuentran en la región hipocóndrica derecha…-_ el padre de Santana asintió. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos mujeres comprendía lo que hablaban.-_ En cuanto a las masas celulares, productos de la metástasis… la mayoría están en la región abdominal y torácica… será muy simple removerlas…-_ dijo el doctor, Santana solo comprendió removerlas y una sonrisa volvió a sus labios. Era la primera vez que sentía algo de esperanza…-_ sin embargo… será una cirugía bastante invasiva.-_ dijo el doctor.

-_Cuántos son?-_ volvió a hablar el padre de Santana.

-_Son 4… Pero todos ellos de origen benigno… _

_-Y acerca del cáncer?-_ preguntó la madre de Santana.

-_Eso vendrá después.-_ dijo Stevens.-_ El quirófano podrá estar habilitado dentro de 10 días._

-_10 días?-_ preguntó Santana, pensando que todo sería más rápido. La verdad era que la morena hubiera deseado que ya la hubieran operado y que en un mes estuviera de regreso con Brittany…

-_Solo debes esperar un poco, pronto sacaremos los tumores.-_ dijo el doctor.-_ Por ahora, puedes volver a tu casa y nos veremos dentro de 8 días.-_ Santana asintió.

-_Muchas gracias doctor.-_ dijo el padre de Santana, dándole la mano. El médico la tomó rápidamente y se despidió de las dos mujeres.

-_Adiós Sophie…-_dijo Santana, antes de salir de la habitación.

-_Adiós.-_ dijo la enfermera.

En cuanto salieron de la habitación, ambas mujeres bombardearon con preguntas a su esposo y padre. Él les explicó, que el cáncer estaba ubicado junto al hígado de Santana, lo que explicaría la falla hepática y los desmayos que Santana había tenido desde hace un tiempo. Además, de la pérdida de peso y de la falta de ánimo, que había caracterizado por un tiempo a la morena. Santana, siempre atribuyó esas reacciones, a Brittany, pero ahora no quería recordar nada…

**Agosto, 30.**

**-**_Está leyendo? Siempre creí que Brittany odiaba leer.-_ dijo el chico del mohawk.

-_Es un libro que le envió Santana… se supone que le recuerda a ella.-_ dijo Quinn, mientras ambos chicos miraban a la rubia de lejos.

-_Entonces… Santana aún existe?-_preguntó el chico.

-_Supongo que sí… tú sabes que Brittany nunca me quiso decir que pasó ese día.-_ dijo Quinn

-_Pensé que Santana se había olvidado de ella.-_ dijo el chico con tristeza.

-_Al parecer no… y tampoco Brittany._

Brittany, pasaba todo el día leyendo el libro que Santana le había enviado. Cada vez que tenía tiempo libre o estaba en una clase demasiado aburrida, se ponía a leer… esta era la única forma de recordar a Santana…

-_Hola Britt…-_ dijo Rachel junto a ella. Brittany cerró el libro, sin antes dejar una especie de marcador en la página en donde había quedado.

-_Hola Rach, cómo estás?-_ dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

-_Estoy muy bien Britt… pero sabes, quería saber que es lo que lees?_

_-Es un libro que me mandó Santana…-_ dijo un poco nerviosa ante la repentina atención de Rachel.

-_Cómo se titula?-_ preguntó rápidamente la pequeña morena.

-_No tiene título…_

_-Quién lo escribió entonces?_

_-Tampoco lo sé…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Por qué lo lees entonces B?_

_-Por que me recuerda a Santana.-_ dijo con una sonrisa. Rachel no comprendía a la rubia, Santana se había marchado hace ya 6 meses.

-_B… no crees que es tiempo de dejar eso atrás?-_ preguntó temerosamente Rachel. La pequeña morena, quería que su amiga, volviera a ser la que era antes, extrañaba esa sonrisa en su rostro, su chistes y sus comentarios extraños… pero la rubia estaba tan triste por Santana, que Rachel pensaba que lo mejor sería que Brittany la olvidara… solo así podría volver a vivir…

-_A qué te refieres Rach…_

_-A Santana… bueno… ella, no ha hablado contigo…_

_-Te dije que me había enviado esto… además ella dijo que volvería._

_-Britt, han pasado ya 6 meses… _

_-Igual la seguiré esperando Rachel, sé que volverá por mí._

_-Pero Britt…_

_-No Rachel, yo la amo y sé que volverá._

_-Solo digo que tal vez…_

_-No… Santana volverá por mi, yo lo sé.-_ dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.

_-Tienes razón… lo lamento.-_ dijo Rachel. Brittany solo pudo asentir y lentamente se alejó de la pequeña morena.

Se sentía tan triste… las palabras que Rachel le había dicho, que en verdad no había sido muchas, le habían demostrado todo lo que amaba a Santana, la amaba y siempre la esperaría… Solo que esperaba que la morena se apresurara un poco.

No se dio cuenta como, pero algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, rápidamente las secó y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Ahí podría leer tranquila…

Tomó el libro y leyó el título del siguiente capítulo: "Detesto tratar de poner mis deseos en palabras, cuando mi cuerpo sabe exactamente que decir…"

"**Detesto tratar de poner mis deseos en palabras, cuando mi cuerpo sabe exactamente que decir…"**

El tiempo pasaba bastante rápido, ya tenían 16 años, y Brittany y Santana, seguían siendo tan buenas amigas como lo eran antes, bueno, tal vez ahora eran más que amigas…

Todo a su alrededor indicaba eso, pero Santana insistía en negarlo. La verdad era, que a la latina le molestaba que hablaran sobre ella y Brittany, por que nadie comprendía lo que ellas tenían.

Si bien, siempre estaban juntas, todos podían notar como un poco de tensión existía entre ellas, como si murieran por besarse o algo así… Y era verdad, Santana, todo el tiempo moría de ganas por besar a Brittany… pero solo podía esperar. Esperar que la escuela se acabara pronto, y que ambas chicas estuvieran en los brazos de la otra besándose.

-_San.-_ dijo contenta la rubia.-_ Hoy Puck hará una fiesta!_

_-Lo sé Britt…-_ dijo Santana mirándola atentamente.

-_Entonces, a que hora pasó por ti?-_ dijo sonriendo.

-_De verdad quieres ir?-_ preguntó la morena.-_ Preferiría estar contigo viendo una película o algo así._

_-Pero San! Tengo muchas ganas de bailar… además yo sé que te gusta cuando bailo.-_ dijo coquetamente la rubia.

-_Britt baja la voz…_

_-Lo lamento… pero es la verdad._

_-Sí, es verdad.-_ dijo Santana acercándose un poco más a la rubia.

-_Entonces?_

_-Está bien… iremos, pero con una condición._

_-Cuál?_

_-Qué solo bailes conmigo B…_

_-Lo prometo.-_ dijo de inmediato la rubia. Santana solo pudo sonreír y unió su meñique al de su mejor amiga, y se marcharon a clases.

Esa misma tarde, Brittany tocaba la puerta de la pieza de Santana, la joven morena abrió rápidamente.

-_Wow…-_ fue lo único que pudo decir Santana al ver a su mejor amiga.-_ Estás muy hermosa Britt…-_ dijo al ver lo sexy que se veía Brittany, si bien la rubia usaba una simple polera ajustada y shorts que mostraban sus hermosas piernas, Santana sentía que algo en la rubia era demasiado especial como para no notarlo, algo más allá de la ropa… Tal vez era la simple esencia de la rubia, la que causaba en Santana, las más grandes sensaciones.

-_Gracias... pero veo que tú no estás lista aún…_

_-Bueno… no sé que usar_

_-Que tal ese jeans que tanto me gusta…_

_-No, no quiero usarlo._

_-Entonces…-_ dijo la rubia acercándose al armario de la morena, lentamente comenzó a revisar la ropa de su amiga, aunque prácticamente ya la conocía toda. Buscaba algo en específico.-_Este…-_ dijo sacando un vestido negro.

-_Podría ser…-_ dijo tomándolo.-_ Iré a cambiarme, luego me dirás como me veo.-_ dijo la morena yendo hacia el baño. En unos cuantos minutos, volvió y Brittany no pudo más que mirarla con la boca abierta.

-_Creo que no…-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany.

-_Como que no! Me veo genial…_

_-Eso me temo… demasiado genial, no quiero que todos te anden mirando San._

_-Así que eres celosa Britt…_

_-No, no lo soy.-_ dijo la rubia, Santana solo levantó una ceja.-_ solo acerca de ti…_

_-Tranquila… solo bailaré contigo, recuérdalo.-_ dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo sonriendo la rubia.-_San…_

_-Si Britt?-_ dijo la morena mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-_Ehm… bueno… es que siento que… creo que podríamos decirles a los chicos… ehm bueno, sobre nosotras._

_-Britt… dijimos que esto era solo entre nosotras, además…_

_-Está bien… lo siento San.-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany. Santana sintió como su corazón rápidamente dolía, detestaba eso… detestaba decepcionar a Brittany, pero eso no estaba bien, ellas no eran lesbianas ni nada de ese estilo, solo se querían mucho, demasiado… además ocasionalmente se besaban… pero no eran gran cosa. Es lo que hacen las amigas, o no?

Los minutos después de la simple petición de Brittany fueron eternos, Santana sentía que su corazón le decía que era una idiota, pero su cabeza la felicitaba, le decía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta… Pero entonces por qué se sentía tan mal…

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Puck, el chico inmediatamente, les ofreció unos tragos, y ambas chicas aceptaron. Luego de varios tragos y ya un poco mareadas, ambas chicas se pusieron de pie, para ir a bailar. De inmediato Puck se levantó.

-_Están muy sexy hoy.-_ dijo el chico tomándolas por la cintura, a ambas chicas.

-_Ugh, Noah… déjanos en paz.-_ dijo Santana rápidamente.

-_Por qué no ponen un poco de diversión aquí…-_ dijo el chico mirando a Santana y a Brittany.

-_A que te refieres Puck.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero…-_ dijo guiñándoles el ojo. Santana rápidamente se separó del amarre del chico, y tomó la mano de Brittany y tiró de ella.-_Hey… vuelvan acá.-_ gritó el chico, pero Santana siguió caminando.

-_Ugh, Noah es un idiota.-_ dijo Santana, mientras que Brittany la miraba con una mueca de molestia.-_ Qué ocurre B…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Nada… no sucede nada._

_-Te conozco Brittany… ahora dime._

_-No, en serio, no es nada.-_ dijo sonriendo falsamente.-_ Mejor vayamos a bailar.-_ dijo la rubia tirando de la muñeca de la morena. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro, así que Santana aprovechó ese hecho para poder acercarse bastante a la rubia, si bien el alcohol, parecía una excusa, Santana quería estar lo más cerca posible de la rubia. Mañana podría culpar a los tragos y decir que Puck las había emborrachado… pero por ahora, ella solo quería a Brittany.

La rubia se movía con tanta fluidez, que parecía que le fuera tan normal como el respirar… Sus caderas se movían al son de la música, mientras que solo una mirada de la rubia derretía a Santana.

Santana sentía como la necesitaba, necesitaba esa piel blanquecina cerca de ella, los labios de la rubia en los suyos, las manos de Brittany recorriendo todo su cuerpo… Fuertes brazos, la rodearon, Santana sintió como Brittany la acercaba a su cuerpo. Las manos de la rubia tomaban las caderas de la morena y la envolvía en el ritmo, mientras que los suaves labios de Brittany se acercaban a su oído.

-_Veo como me miras, San.-_ susurró la rubia.-_Estoy bailando para ti…-_ los dedos de Brittany se encargaban ahora de recorrer la piel descubierta de cuello de Santana. La morena, enredaba el pelo de Brittany en sus dedos.

-_Lo sé…-_ susurró.

Brittany presionó sus labios en el cuello de la morena, y Santana solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro. Sus caderas se movían juntas, en perfecta sincronía.

-_Me gusta cuando me miras.-_ dijo la rubia.-_ Puedo sentir tus ojos sobre mi…-_ Santana solo gimió ante las palabras de Brittany.

-_Quiero bes…_

_-No hablemos más…-_ volvió a susurrar Brittany, en el oído de Santana. La morena ya no lo soportaba más, rápidamente tomó la mano de la rubia y casi con desesperación, la llevó a la habitación de Puck. Brittany solo pudo sonreír…

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Santana la abrió velozmente y hizo entrar a Brittany; en cuanto ambas chicas entraron, la morena empujó a Brittany contra la puerta, mientras sujetaba firmemente sus caderas. Brittany solo pudo liberar un pequeño gemido. Santana comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, mientras sus manos recorrían los costados de la rubia.

-_Quiero besarte Britt.-_ dijo la morena junto al oído de la rubia.

-_Sólo hazlo…-_ murmuró la rubia casi sin aliento. Los labios de Santana se estrellaron contra los de Brittany, la morena quería capturar cada espacio de esos suaves labios… Santana sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, como su mente estaba tan nublada por lo que ocurría, que no podía pensar en nada más que en Brittany.

-_Quiero acariciarte…-_ volvió a hablar Santana.

-_San… no busques más palabras, solo hazlo.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_No quiero presionarte B…-_ dijo alejándose un poco. En ese momento, la rubia tomó las caderas de la morena y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-_Quiero esto… cada parte de mi cuerpo lo quiere…-_ dijo Brittany, abrazando la cintura de la morena ahora. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente unidos, como si encajaran perfectamente.-_ cuando estás cerca mío, mi corazón se acelera, mi pensamiento se nubla, mi estómago me da vuelta… quisiera que lo sintieras, San…_

_-Lo hago Britt…-_ dijo Santana, mientras volvía a besarla.

…

**Agosto, 30.**

El cuerpo de Brittany sintió un escalofrío que bajaba desde su cabeza hasta sus pies… este recuerdo, era demasiado para ella, para su soledad. Esa había sido su primera vez, tal vez hubo alcohol, pero Brittany no se arrepentía para nada de esa decisión…

-_San… te extraño. Extraño tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, extraño la forma en que peinabas mi cabello por la mañana, la forma en que me abrazabas cuando estábamos en la cama, extraño tus besos… extraño todo acerca de ti San… Absolutamente todo.-_ pensó Brittany.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Trato de cumplir con lo que quieren, de verdad lo intento… pero tengo esta idea en la cabeza que necesito llevar a cabo (: No creo que haya Faberry, tengo en mente una historia solo para ellas dos… esta será 100% Brittana.

Capítulo V

**Marzo, 02.**

**-**_Tengo miedo mamá… que pasa si…_

_-No pasará nada Sanny. Todo saldrá bien.-_ dijo su madre de inmediato.

-_Aún no termino el libro mamá… _

_-Por ahora, no debes preocuparte de eso, amor.-_ La joven morena, tomaba la mano de madre, estaba lista para entrar al quirófano, ya en la camilla y a las puertas de la sala de operación.

-_Le explicarás… si es que me pasa algo?_

_-Lo haré Sanny…-_ dijo besando la frente de su hija.

En ese instante apareció un hombre, que le explicó a la madre de Santana, que ya debía ingresar al quirófano y que la operación duraría cerca de 3 horas. La mujer asintió y se despidió de su hija.

-_Nos vemos pronto.-_ dijo la mujer.

-_Nos vemos mamá.-_ dijo Santana entrando a la sala de operaciones, en cuanto cruzó las puertas, sintió como un aire circulaba constantemente, un frío invadió su cuerpo y el miedo también. Las luces del techo la cegaban, mientras que mirar a su alrededor solo empeoraba las cosas…

-_Muy bien Santana.-_ dijo el doctor encargado de la cirugía.-_ Ahora te pondremos la anestesia, necesito que empieces a contar del 10 al 1.-_ dijo el hombre. Santana asintió, una mascarilla se acercaba a su rostro y rodeaba su boca y nariz. Sintió como un gas la embriagaba y comenzó a contar.

-_10… 9… 8…-_ sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, y luego de decir el siguiente número, se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

*Santana POV*

_-__Esto es bastante raro, creí que ya me había dormido… esperen un segundo, por que me operan si aún estoy despierta.-_ dije con desesperación, la verdad es que me costó comprender que en realidad no estaba despierta, si no que ya dormía, y claro que veía todo lo que pasaba. Lentamente me enderecé, y vi como mi cuerpo yacía en la tabla de operaciones, pensé que esto solo pasaba en las películas, pero supongo que no es así.

Mis pies tocaron el piso, pero el frío suelo que esperaba, no estaba ahí.

-_Tal vez pueda…-_ mi mente funciona más rápido que mi cuerpo, créanme… por qué no se movió ni un centímetro.-_ Tal vez debería ir a verla…-_ al parecer la segunda vez, mi cuerpo comprendió que era tiempo de moverse. Con una sonrisa que me era imposible esconder, cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir en unos segundos… Todo estaba como lo recordaba.

La habitación de Brittany, siempre me había gustado… era acogedora y muy linda por lo demás. Me dirigí al velador y miré el reloj.

-_Las 5 y media…-_ dije pensando en donde estaría Brittany a esa hora.-_ Claro… está saliendo de la práctica… será mejor que la espere, total tengo 3 horas.-_ me senté en la orilla de la cama, esperando que la rubia volviera pronto…

-_Ugh… Brittany por qué demoras tanto!-_ ya me estaba aburriendo, conocía esta habitación de memoria, cada ropa que estaba guardada en el ropero, cada libro en el escritorio, cada fotografía en la pared… todo… conocía todo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la vi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo… pero no era la misma Britt-Britt, su mirada era triste, su postura era débil… Rápidamente me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a donde ella estaba, sabía que no podría verme, ni menos oírme pero solo quiero estar cerca de ella una vez más.

Como siempre, lanzó su mochila al suelo y se dirigió a la cama, pero esta vez traté de ponerme justo por donde ella pasaría… tal vez así podría sentirme o algo.

Ella se acercó a mí… o más bien a la cama, pero se detuvo, se detuvo frente a mí. Sentí como mi corazón latía de gozo, tal vez si podía sentirme.

-_San?-_ dijo mirándome fijamente.

-_Sí Brittany soy yo.-_ dije. Claro que ella no escuchó nada.

-_Claro que no… resulta que ahora me estoy volviendo loca.-_ dijo mi Britt. Cómo me duele verla así, es como si mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos.

-_No Britt, no estás loca… estoy aquí.-_ dije tratando de tomar su mano.-_ estoy aquí…-_ ella movió su mano rápidamente, como si el hecho de haberme acercado la hubiera quemado o algo así.

-_San… por qué no has regresado por mí.-_ preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cama nuevamente. Lentamente se acostó, y yo sin dudarlo me acosté junto a ella.

-_Aún no puedo Britt… Pero volveré…-_ dije junto a ella. Ambas mirábamos el techo de la pieza, pero de pronto sentí unos sollozos y rápidamente la miré.-_B, que sucede!-_ Ella solo lloraba, y yo no sabía que hacer… acaricié su brazo, pero ella rápidamente se volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama. Su llanto se hacía cada vez más angustioso.-_ Britt estoy aquí…-_ grité con desesperación.-_ Estoy aquí._

_-Santana te extraño tanto.-_ dijo llorando.-_ Por qué me dejaste… Ya no me amabas?_

_-No claro que no! Yo te amo B… por favor escúchame… _

_-Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo… Abrazándome.-_ dijo sollozando, de inmediato la abracé, traté de imaginarme su calor, su suavidad, pero no había nada. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor… que mi presencia solo causaba eso? Dolor.

-_Britt, por favor… Estoy aquí.-_ dije una vez más, y esta vez, esa mueca de incomodidad, desapareció.

-_Tal vez me esté volviendo loca… pero siento que me abrazas San…-_ dijo al aire. Las lágrimas rodaban por mi fantasmal rostro. Qué se supone que debo hacer, mi corazón duele más de lo que nunca ha dolido…

-_Te amo.-_ fue lo único que pude decirle.-_ Te amo Brittany.-_ de pronto, todo comenzó a nublarse, Brittany desaparecía de entre mis brazos. Me levanté de la cama, y todo a mí alrededor comenzó a desaparecer. Supongo, que es hora de despertar…

*Fin Santana POV*

-_Sanny…-_ dijo su madre. Santana lentamente abrió sus ojos, pero todo lo veía borroso.-_ Sanny estoy aquí.-_ la latina sintió como su mamá tomaba su mano y una pequeña sonrisa salió de su rostro.

-_Mami…-_ dijo con voz raspada.-_ Como salió todo?_

_-Todo salió bien mi amor… Ahora solo debes recuperarte, y descansar.-_ Santana se sentía feliz al escuchar a su madre, pero su corazón seguía doliendo. Jamás había visto a Brittany así. Al parecer la estaba hiriendo más de lo que cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho.

**Septiembre, 01.**

-_Hola Brittany.-_ dijo el chico de silla de ruedas. La rubia rápidamente lo miró y le sonrió.

-_Hola Artie._

_-Cómo estás hoy?-_ dijo el chico con amabilidad.

-_Estoy muy bien, gracias. Qué tal tú?_

_-Muy bien… bueno, sabes… ehm… quería saber si te gustaría ir a Breadsticks conmigo._

_-Lo lamento Artie, pero no.-_ dijo rápidamente.

-_Por qué no… si puedo preguntar._

_-Por qué no tengo deseos de ir a Breadsticks._

_-De verdad es por eso?-_ dijo el chico.

-_Por qué otra cosa sería?-_ Brittany, sabía a donde el chico quería llegar, sin embargo ella.

-_No lo sé… por Santana. Aún no logras olvidarla, cierto?_

_-No planeo olvidarla Artie.-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

-_Y por qué no? Ya han pasado varios meses, Britt.-_ dijo el chico. La rubia, ante ese sobrenombre, no pudo hacer más que una mueca de molestia.

-_No quiero ser grosera Artie… pero no es de tu incumbencia._

_-Tienes razón… pero esto si lo es… Quiero que vuelvas conmigo Brittany.-_ dijo el chico tomando la mano de la joven. Brittany rápidamente la soltó, por un minuto sintió que Santana se sentiría tan decepcionada de ella, que una angustia comenzó a inundar su corazón.

-_Artie… por favor no hagas esto._

_-Brittany, cometí un error, pero de verdad lo lamento… Te quiero.-_ dijo el chico.

-_Lo lamento Artie, esta vez escojo a Santana…_

_-Ella ni siquiera está aquí.-_ dijo molesto.

-_Crees que no lo sé Artie! Cada día me doy cuenta de su ausencia…_

_-Entonces por qué la sigues esperando… tal vez ya se olvidó de ti._

_-Eso no es verdad… Ella dijo que volvería por mí._

_-Se ha tardado bastante, no crees.-_ dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-_Eso lo sé! Pero no desistiré esta vez…_

_-Brittany, yo puedo estar contigo… yo te quiero._

_-Lo siento Artie…-_ dijo marchándose.

Brittany caminaba lo más rápido que podía, sentía como su corazón dolía demasiado, ella quería a Artie, pero Santana era el amor de su vida. Pero estaba tan cansada de esperar, la necesitaba ahora…

Casi por especie de inercia, buscó en su mochila el libro que tanto le recordaba a Santana, pero esta vez no quería recordar, esta vez quería saber lo que Santana había sentido cuando ella y Artie habían estado juntos.

Buscó capítulo, tras capítulo, hasta que de pronto encontró uno que le llamó la atención: "Algunas veces, cuando dos personas están enamoradas… Es realmente lamentable. Parte I"

"**Algunas veces, cuando dos personas están enamoradas… Es realmente lamentable****. Parte I"**

Brittany y Santana, tenía una relación bastante complicada, no tanto entre ellas, si no que con la sociedad. Ni siquiera con toda la sociedad, solo con Lima, ese era su problema… la gente de Lima, Ohio hacían que todo fuera más difícil. Más de lo que se suponía que debía ser.

Ambas chicas se sentían felices junto a la otra, el único problema era… que dirían sobre ellas, tenían miedo o tal vez solo lo tenía Santana.

La morena había notado como trataban a Kurt en la escuela, siempre lo molestaban, lo insultaban y hasta lo golpeaban. Que se supone que podría esperar para ellas… el solo hecho de imaginarse a Brittany llena de slushies no era algo que le agradara. Pero Brittany no lo comprendía.

-_Me encantan tus besos-_ dijo mientras la morena besaba el cuello de la rubia.

-_Si, es un buen descanso…_

_-Deberíamos hacer un dueto juntas… __Deberíamos cantar "Come to my window" de Melissa Ethridge.-_ luego de esas palabras, Santana se alejó de inmediato de Brittany.

-_Primero que todo… Hay mucha gente hablando…-_ de ahí las palabras que salieron solo fueron una estupidez, Santana lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía dejar que todo el mundo lo supiera, ni menos cantar esa canción.

Rápidamente se marchó, llena de dudas y de tristeza, por que sabía que Brittany no comprendería, pero ella estaba haciendo esto por las dos… Solo que al parecer no había escogido el modo perfecto.

Brittany empujaba lentamente la silla de ruedas de Artie, Santana solo se quedó mirándola, mientras que Brittany se volteaba para dejarle en claro que esto era todo. La morena solo pudo bajar la cabeza… que se supone que debía hacer, no podía hacer una escena de celos frente a toda la escuela. Sin embargo, le dolía… le dolía demasiado.

Santana esperó hasta el almuerzo para poder hablar con Brittany, pero al parecer, la joven rubia no estaba por ningún lado. Santana quería explicarle, que no era por que no la quisiera, lo hacía, pero aún no estaba lista… bueno, ella sí; pero esta maldita escuela y esta maldita gente aún no lo estaban.

Las dos chicas volvieron a encontrarse en la clase de español. Brittany se sentó junto a Santana como siempre, pero esta vez no quería hablarle, la morena sentía como su corazón dolía demasiado… La había herido, y necesitaba disculparse.

-_Britt…-_ le habló casi de manera inaudible. Pero la rubia no la miró.-_ Sé que estás molesta… pero todo lo que dije fue una estupidez, lo lamento. _

_-Solo estás conmigo por que Puck está en la correccional?_

_-Sabes que no… solo tuve un ataque de nervios, lo lamento Britt… déjame arreglar la cosas… Te haré una cena, hoy en mi casa… qué dices?_

_-No Santana… Ahora, Artie y yo estamos juntos. Hoy cenaré con él en Breadsticks._

_-Qué! Tú y Artie… pero por qué Britt.-_ dijo la morena con desesperación.

-_Supongo que él si quiere estar conmigo…_

_-Y que hay de Tina…_

_-Yo lo ayudé a que la olvidara._

_-Te acostaste con él!-_ dijo Santana mientras su corazón dolía.

-_No es como si tu no te hubieras estado acostando con Puck!_

_-Sabes que no siento nada por él… pero no puedo dejar que sospeche que… que _

_-Qué que Santana?_

_-Qué me gustas.-_ Santana pensó que tal vez esas palabras podrían solucionar algo, pero Brittany solo negó con la cabeza.

-_Lo lamento Santana… Ahora estoy con Artie y debes respetar eso.-_ dijo la rubia.

**Septiembre, 01.**

Brittany detuvo su lectura un momento, se sentía demasiado mal al saber que Santana se hubiera sentido así y ella realmente lo ignoró, hojeó los capítulos que venían y solo eran más y más partes de ese capítulo, Parte II… Parte III… Parte IV… Parte V

Que acaso, tanto había sufrido Santana por ella, miró entre los capítulos y vio el momento exacto en donde la morena le decía que la amaba y ella escogía a Artie. Brittany lo leyó en voz alta.

" -_Quiero estar contigo…-_ dijo Santana.-_ pero tengo miedo de los comentarios y de las miradas. Quiero decir, mira lo que le hicieron a Kurt en este colegio…_

_-Pero cariño… si alguien se burla de ti, les patearías el trasero o les dirías tus palabras malas.-_ dijo Brittany, al parecer sin comprender todo lo que Santana le decía.

-_Si, lo sé.-_ dijo sollozando la morena.-_ pero tengo tanto miedo de lo que puedan decir a mis espaldas… Aún así, tengo que aceptar, que te amo.-_ dijo Santana mientras su corazón latía de manera sobrenatural, cada palabra que abandonaba su boca era una especie de avión kamikaze… no sabía donde terminaría.-_ Te amo, y no quiero estar con Sam, ni Finn… ni cualquiera de esos otros chicos… solo te quiero a ti.-_ La morena notó como Brittany no decía ninguna palabra, pero debía escucharla…-_ por favor dime que también me amas… por favor."_

Brittany no pudo seguir leyendo, cerró con fuerza el libro y deseó que eso nunca hubiera pasado.

-_Cómo fui tan idiota, la herí… todo ese tiempo destruí su corazón…-_ dijo sollozando en medio del pasillo.-_ Santana, donde estás… Por favor, vuelve pronto…_

**Seattle, Septiembre, 01.**

**-**_Mamá, crees que le haya llegado el libro?-_ preguntó Santana con una débil voz.

-_Claro, Sanny… seguramente ya lo debe estar terminando de leer._

_-Tú crees? A Brittany no le gusta mucho leer… tal vez me odia por haberle mandado un libro.-_ rió levemente Santana.

-_Es lo más probable…-_ sonrió su madre.

-_Espero que no demore mucho en leerlo… no creo que me quede mucho tiempo.-_ dijo Santana mientras su voz se quebraba.

-_No digas eso Sanny… _

_-Es la verdad mamá… No la culparía, si no logra leerlo entero…_

_-Lo hará… ten un poco de fe, Sanny._

_-Fe… creo que ya me estoy quedando sin ella…_

A/N2: Creo que es un crappy capítulo… lo siento.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus amables palabras (: La otra semana dudo que actualice, es mi primera semana de pruebas y cosas. Además es Fiestas Patrias (celebración de la Primera Junta de Gobierno de Chile) y me iré a la playa, por lo tanto no tendré Internet, pero cuando vuelva subiré muchos capítulos de una… me inspiro más en la playa (actualizaré Felix Felicis, lo prometo… además de una historia Faberry que tengo en mente)

Sin más que decir, aquí otro capítulo (:

Capítulo VI

**Septiembre, 02.**

Brittany empezaba a comprender un poco más a Santana, empezaba a quererla más, a extrañarla más… Este libro le había dejado muchas cosas en claro, demasiadas para ser exacta, pero la mayoría de ellas, eran de cosas que ella había visto o que al menos tenía una idea. Luego de terminar de leer sus palabras, después del viaje a New York, Brittany por primera vez no sabía que iba a leer… Que había detrás de esas páginas, que había después de sus palabras de amor para Santana… tal vez mencionarían que ambas chicas eran novias, pero… por qué las hojas en blanco entonces?

La rubia estaba acostada en su cama, ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y estaba decidida a terminar de leer el libro completo. Quería saber que se escondía tras las palabras de este libro… quería leer la explicación de Santana, quería leer la excusa que tenía la morena por haberla abandonado. Claro que no había rencor, claro que no había dolor ahora… solo había miedo, que pasaría si la rubia leía que Santana ya no la quería y que se había marchado por lo mucho que ella la había herido… jamás se lo perdonaría.

Lentamente tomó el libro y leyó el capítulo que hoy le tocaba: "Amarte es la más grande aventura". Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, pero notó que no era tanto una historia, si no más bien una carta.

**Agosto, 19****.**

-_Buenos días, Santana.-_ dijo la enfermera entrando a la habitación.

-_Hola Sophie…-_ dijo con una voz adormilada.

-_Lamento despertarte, pero es hora de tu medicina…_

_-Lo sé… no importa, igual no podía conciliar el sueño.-_ Sophie se acercó a la cama de la morena y tomó la ficha clínica, tardó unos segundos y luego miró a la joven.

-_Mmm… por qué no lo habías dicho antes?_

_-Qué cosa… lo del insomnio?_

_-Claro, tal vez sea un efecto de la droga.-_ dijo la enfermera con una mirada de preocupación. Santana se enderezó, su cuerpo estaba delgado, casi en los huesos, su hermoso pelo negro había perdido ese brillo tan característico, sus labios estaban secos, mientras que sus ojos parecían más bien vacíos.

-_No creo que sea por eso…-_ dijo con tristeza. Sophie, se acercó con una mesita llena de medicamentos y jeringas, Santana ya acostumbrada a esto, levantó su bata, dejando al descubierto su brazo izquierdo. La enfermera, preparó tranquilamente la concentración de medicamento, y luego acercó la jeringa para tomar el líquido.

-_Sucede algo señorita?-_ dijo Sophie mientras acercaba la jeringa al brazo de la chica.-_ baje el hombro por favor.-_ así lo hizo Santana, la morena sintió un leve pinchazo.

-_No me digas señorita, soy Santana…-_ dijo mientras el líquido entraba a su cuerpo, una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro.

-_Ocurre algo, Santana?-_ volvió a preguntar la enfermera, mientras retiraba la jeringa.

-_Ehm… no sé…_

_-Está bien si no quieres decirme… tal vez puedas escribirlo en tu diario.-_ dijo con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Santana se abrieron como un plato.-_ Siempre que paso por el pasillo, te veo escribiendo… supongo que…_

_-No creo poder escribir ahora…-_ dijo tocándose el lugar en donde la enfermera la había inyectado.

-_El dolor muscular, pasará dentro de unas horas.-_ dijo mientras sacaba la mesita del lado de Santana. La enfermera volvió a tomar la ficha clínica y le hizo una pequeña marca, miró la hora y la escribió.

-_Ehm… Sophie?_

_-Si, señorita… necesita algo?-_ Santana rápidamente levantó la ceja.-_ Santana necesitas algo._

_-Estás muy ocupada? Me gustaría hablar con alguien… mi madre no vendrá hoy.-_ dijo la morena con tristeza.

-_Dentro de una hora entrego mi turno, podrías esperar hasta entonces?-_ preguntó la enfermera.

-_Claro…-_ dijo con una leve sonrisa.-_ Muchas Gracias._

_-No hay de qué.-_ dijo Sophie con felicidad.-_ Ahora iré a ver a mi otro paciente, y dentro de una hora volveré para charlar.-_ dijo tomando la mesita y saliendo de la habitación.

Santana sentía como el dolor parecía aumentar en su brazo, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que le inyectaban esa droga, después le era muy difícil escribir, por eso su madre siempre la ayudaba.

La morena sabía que ya había llegado el momento de escribir algo que Brittany no sabía, era el momento de explicar lo que estaba pasando. Cerró sus ojos por unos minutos, pensando en sus palabras, pensando en su novia, pensando en su familia, en sus amigos… Por qué todo era tan complicado ahora, por qué la vida tenía que lanzarla tan duramente contra el suelo. Cómo le gustaría ver esto como un sueño… como le gustaría despertar junto a Brittany, en su cuarto, abrazadas… como le gustaría besar a la rubia una vez más… Unas cuántas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero esta vez no las escondería, esta vez no tenía miedo de decir que la vida la asustaba, que desearía que esto no le estuviera pasando a ella… desearía hacer cualquier cosa para zafarse de esto… pero ya no lo creía posible…

-_Santana?-_ preguntó una voz con tranquilidad. La morena abrió los ojos de pronto y se secó velozmente las lágrimas al ver a Sophie.-_ Está bien Santana… no hay nada de malo con llorar.-_ dijo Sophie.

-_Gracias por venir Sophie._

_-No hay problema. Creo que será mejor si me siento, no crees?-_ la morena asintió rápidamente. Sophie solo pudo darle una sonrisa… ver a esa joven así la hacía sentir triste, tenía solo 18 años, ya estaba pasando por tantas cosas y le faltaban tantas cosas por vivir también…

-_Sophie… Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Claro Santana._

_-Cómo alguien puede superar la muerte de un ser querido?-_ preguntó la morena.

-_Depende Santana… depende de el tipo de persona del que estemos hablando. No todas las personas reaccionan igual, algunas son más fuertes que otras, otras pueden tener depresión por varios años, mientras que otras no pueden soportarlo…-_ Santana rápidamente comenzó a llorar, Sophie notó que su sinceridad no estaba ayudando para que la chica se sintiera mejor, así que guardó silencio por unos segundos.-_ Santana…_

_-Tengo miedo Sophie… no quiero que me olviden._

_-Tus padres jamás te olvidarán Santana._

_-Ellos no… mis amigos, no quiero que me olviden.-_ dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-_Nunca hablas de ellos…-_ dijo la enfermera acercándose a la cama de la morena.

-_Lo sé… creo que es por que me duele recordarlos…_

_-Tal vez podrían venir a verte… Me sorprende que nadie viniera antes…_

_-Nadie sabe que estoy acá, nadie sabe que estoy enferma… solo mis padres.-_ Sophie, se asombró por unos minutos.

-_Por qué?_

_-No tengo muchos amigos en realidad…_

_-Pero no hay ninguna persona especial?-_ preguntó la enfermera una vez más. Santana asintió, y el llanto se apoderó de ella. Sophie rápidamente acarició la espalda de la morena.-_ Lo lamento, no quiero hacerte sentir mal… de verdad lo lamento._

_-No es tu culpa… Es solo qué… no sé como explicarle que ya no estaré… Sophie teníamos tantos planes, demasiados planes y ahora todo se irá a la basura._

_-No es así Santana, él te entenderá… si supongo que es tu novio…-_ la morena negó con la cabeza.

-_Es mi novia.-_ Sophie asintió.-_ Su nombre es Brittany… Es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida Sophie, la amo… la amo tanto._

_-Y por qué Brittany no ha venido a verte, Santana. _

_-No quiero que me vea así… se supone que yo siempre la protegería…_

_-Tal vez es tiempo, que dejes que ella te proteja, no crees? Además, estás perdiendo valioso tiempo, todos estos meses pudiste haberlos pasado junto a Brittany…_

_-No quiero verla triste… no quiero que me vea así y sienta lástima._

_-No creo que lo haga…_

_-Tú no la conoces Sophie…_

_-Puede que sea cierto, pero tú crees que sienta lástima por ti?-_ preguntó Sophie.

-_No creo…-_ dijo Santana bajando su cabeza.

-_Por qué no me hablas sobre ella…_

_-Pero no tienes que marcharte._

_-Qué importa, prefiero escucharte… escuchar sobre ti y Brittany.-_ dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa, Santana inmediatamente le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a su velador y tomó el libro.

-_Este libro… lo estoy escribiendo para ella. Cada momento junto a Brittany, está escrito aquí… Cada sonrisa, cada abrazo, cada beso… está todo aquí.-_ dijo Santana feliz.-_ Podría leerte algunas historias si deseas._

_-Cómo tú quieras Santana, de cualquier forma, me encantaría saber tu historia con Brittany.-_ Santana asintió y comenzó a relatarle algunas cosas sobre su novia, le mostró una foto que siempre traía con ella, le contó sobre su niñez juntas, sus años de escuela, de cómo se había enamorado de ella, de cómo había sufrido por ella… y de lo mucho que la amaba. Sophie podía notar como ese pequeño brillo en los ojos de la morena, volvía cuando hablaba sobre su novia… tal vez Santana necesitaba más a Brittany de lo que ella creía. Tal vez, después de todos estos años de proteger a su novia, Santana aún no se daba cuenta que ella la necesitaba igual o más. Tal vez Brittany podría ayudar a Santana a sentirse mejor, tal vez Brittany podría ser la medicina que Santana tanto necesitaba.

-_Santana…-_ interrumpió la enfermera. La joven morena se detuvo por unos minutos.-_ No crees… que necesitas a Brittany?_

_-Perdón?_

_-No crees que después de todos estos años junto a ella… tú la necesitas más que a cualquier otra persona?-_ Santana miró hacia su ventana, no quería responder la pregunta, pero sentía que era verdad.-_ Veo como tus ojos brillan cuando hablas sobre ella… cómo el escuchar su nombre, saca una sonrisa de tus labios…_

_-Pero Sophie… que pasará con ella cuando ya no esté…_

_-Qué crees tú que pasará cuando tú no estés? Qué quieres que pase?_

_-A qué te refieres…_

_-Quieres que Brittany se lamente día a día como terminó todo? O quieres vivir en su recuerdo para siempre, vivir en su corazón…_

_-No quiero que se sienta triste… No quiero verla sufrir…_

_-Y no crees que es mejor si tú se lo explicaras? Decirle todo lo que ha estado pasando?_

_-Eso planeo hacer… pero no sé como…_

_-Y el libro?_

_-No puedo escribir…-_ dijo sobándose el brazo. Sophie rápidamente tomó el libro y de su cartera sacó un lápiz. Santana miró una vez más hacia la ventana.

_-Cuál es la excusa ahora?-_ preguntó la enfermera.

-_No sé como decirle…_

_-Qué tal una carta? En vez de contar una historia, debería explicarle todo lo que ha pasado… solo a ella._

_-Creo que puedo hacer eso…_

_-Qué estamos esperando entonces.-_ dijo sonriendo.

-_Ehm… supongo que debería empezar como: "Querida Brittany…"-_ la enfermera asintió.-_ Pero espera…-_ dijo antes de que Sophie anotara algo.- _Tiene que tener un título… _

_-Muy bien, qué tienes en mente?-_ dijo mientras Santana la miraba.

- _"Amarte es la más grande aventura".-_ dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-_Amarte es la más grande aventura…-_ repitió la enfermera mientras escribía.

**Septiembre, 02.**

"**Amarte es la más grande aventura".**

_Querida Brittany: _

_Sé que todo ha sido muy extraño, sé que me marché sin darte una explicación, y lo lamento. Lamento haberte herido durante todos estos años, lamento que no esté junto a ti ahora, que no pueda abrazarte, ni que pueda besarte una vez más… créeme que yo también lo lamento…_

_Lamento cada hora que pasa, lamento cada día que se va y que jamás volverá… cada momento que la vida me arranca, cada instante que estoy sin ti… Te extraño, y creo que es tiempo que sepas lo que de verdad ocurre…_

_Desde el primer día en que te vi con Artie, mi mundo se vino abajo… no comía, no dormía, no podía hacer otra cosa más que desmayarme__, no paraba de llorar… Mi cuerpo no estaba bien, me sentía cansada, débil… Sé que pensarás que fue culpa tuya, pero no lo fue… _

_Recuerdas el día que te dije que me marchaba? Bueno, el día anterior a ese, supe que nada volvería a ser igual… _

_Tengo cáncer Brittany, esa es la razón por la que me separé de ti… Mis padres me trajeron a Seattle, pensando que aquí podría recuperarme. Debo confesarte que no ha sido fácil… estar lejos de ti no ha sido nada fácil… _

_No quise decirte nada, por qué temí que sintieras lástima por mí… pensé que marchándome sin explicaciones, haría que no me extrañaras tanto. Pero me dí cuenta lo estúpida y egoísta que he sido. Juré que volvería por ti… No sabes cuanto deseo volver, mirar tus ojos una vez más, abrazarte… sentir tus labios sobre los míos…_

_Lo lamento… lamento que te haya dejado fuera de todo esto, lamento no haber pensado en ti lo suficiente como para que decidieras lo que deseabas hacer… está bien si no quieres saber más de mi, no te culpo, fui una idiota. Te amo Brittany, solo puedo decirte eso… te amo más que cualquier otra cosa. Pensar en ti me ha hecho luchar, me ha ayudado a no darme por vencida…_

_Ya no soy la misma Santana de antes… mi cuerpo no es como solía ser… mi cabello se cae cada día más… mi ánimo no es el mismo… pero mi amor por ti sigue intacto Brittany… _

_Brittany, si solo pudieras perdonarme… si solo me dejaras ser parte de tu memoria, si pudieras guardar todo lo que tuvimos__, en tu corazón, sería más de lo que pudiera merecer. Sé que no te merezco Britt… pero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

_Siempre busqué y busqué la felicidad, y nunca me dí cuenta que estaba junto a ti…_

_Decirte que te amo puede ser doloroso, por que la verdad es que te extraño, te extraño tanto que me duele. Quisiera poder volver a mirarte y decirte esta vez, que no me quiero separar de ti, que te necesito, pero no puedo hacerl__o... _

_Pero no te escribo esto para que sientas lástima por mi, claro que no… te escribo esto para que sepas que siempre te amaré, hasta las últimas circunstancias, por que aunque lo quiera, no puedo olvidarte, no puedo sacarte de mi corazón._

_Quiero que seas feliz Brittany, es lo que más__ quiero en el mundo… Te amo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo, solo quiero pedirte que no me olvides, Britt, por favor no te olvides de mí, por que eso ya no podría soportarlo._

_Finalmente__ he comprendido, que era yo la que te necesitaba todo este tiempo, soy yo la que siempre te ha necesitado Britt._

_Como quisiera poder decirte todo esto a la cara, poder mirarte a los ojos y decirte todo lo que siento en mi corazón, pero no puedo, no puedo por que ni siquiera puedo mirar tus ojos sin sentir ganas de llorar… como quisiera que esta angustia terminara, como quisiera que este sentimiento se fuera, pero creo que es lo único que me queda sobre ti… Creo que es lo único a lo que me puedo aferrar ahora, saber que por primera vez alguien tocó mi corazón… que por primera vez alguien destruyó mis murallas y vio lo que nunca nadie vio en mí, Brittany, tú has sido la única persona que me ha hecho querer desear ser una mejor persona, eres la única persona que saca algo bueno de mí, algo que de verdad sirva._

_Pero ahora esta historia no depende de mi Britt… resulta que algunas veces, el futuro realmente le pertenece a alguien más. Esta historia depende de ti… Espero que hayan suficientes páginas en blanco para que puedas escribir el final Britt…_

_Y desde aquí, te deseo lo mejor, te deseo una vida llena de felicidad y de amor Britt, espero que algún día vuelvas a recordar cuanto te amé, cuanto te necesité. Te amo, y no hay nada más que decir. Te amo y siempre lo haré…_

Brittany leyó cada palabra como si alguien le estuviera enterrando una espada en el corazón, no podía soportarlo… las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sus manos temblaban, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero nada podría parar este dolor que sentía, nada podría parar esto…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió donde su madre… tenía que ir a Seattle. Tenía que ir a ver a Santana.

-_Mamá!-_ gritó mientras lloraba.

-_Qué ocurre Brittany…-_ dijo la mujer abrazándola de inmediato.

-_Mamá…-_ la joven rubia no podía articular palabras, no podía hacer más que llorar. Su corazón le dolía tanto… tenía miedo de que fuera muy tarde, tenía miedo de que Santana ya no estuviera cuando ella llegara…-_ Santana… _

_-Qué pasó con ella amor?_

_-Mamá… yo tengo que ir a verla mamá… no puedo vivir sin ella!_

_-Tranquila, ella pronto volverá…_

_-No mamá, tal vez nunca regrese… _

_-Por qué dices eso?_

_-Mamá, Santana tiene cáncer… no sé cuanto tiempo le queda… no sé cuanto tiempo nos queda…_

_-Qué!-_ dijo la mujer preocupada. Santana después de estos largos años, era más que la simple novia de su hija, era parte de su corazón. Brittany amaba a Santana y ella sabía que Santana también amaba a su hija.

-_Sí mamá… tengo que ir a verla._

_-Claro, claro Britt…-_ dijo rápidamente.-_ Donde está… en qué hospital?_

_-No lo sé… solo sé que esta en Seattle mamá… _

_-Mañana partiremos… primero debemos ir a tu escuela… sus amigos deben saber…_

_-Está bien… pero mañana debemos estar en Seattle mamá… _

_-Claro amor… mañana estarás junto a ella.-_ dijo su madre abrazándola fuertemente.

A/N2: Oh god… jamás pensé que me daría tanta pena escribir esto…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Capítulo Feliz… y capítulo veloz. Gracias por comentar.

Capítulo VII

**Septiembre, 03.**

Brittany apenas pudo dormir esa noche, su cuerpo y corazón le dolían, el temor de no ver a Santana con vida, era algo más de lo que podría soportar.

Agradeció que ya fuera de día… la noche siempre la había aterrado, y desde que Santana no estaba con ella, era mucho peor.

Su madre la llevó a la escuela, y rápidamente se separaron, supuso que su madre tendría que hablar con el Director, para que la dejara marcharse, y si no tenía permiso, igual se marcharía. En realidad solo había ido a la escuela para hablar con sus amigos acerca de Santana… ellos debían saber la verdad, son sus amigos…

-_Señor Schuester…-_ dijo mientras entraba a la oficina del profesor. Los ojos de Brittany ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar, su cuerpo no era más que una masa que se movía de un lado a otro.- _Puedo hablar con Ud?-_ el hombre, rápidamente se puso de pie, y le ofreció a la joven rubia un asiento, Brittany se sentó de inmediato y sin que le dijeran comenzó a hablar.-_ Tengo que hablar con los chicos del club… es sobre Santana._

_-Brittany, tú sabes que no puedo sacarlos de clases…_

_-Es urgente.-_ dijo con tono serio, nada característico por lo demás. El hombre pudo notar lo que su alumna le decía y le creyó.

-_Muy bien, en 10 minutos estaremos en la sala…-_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba a la chica.

…

_-Señor Schuester, estaba en medio de una clase importantísima.-_ dijo Rachel al ver como todos estaban reunidos en la sala.-_ Más vale que sea importante._

_-Brittany, me ha pedido que nos reunamos aquí…- _ dijo rápidamente el profesor.

-_Si Brittany dijo eso… no debería estar aquí?-_ dijo Finn.

-_Tal vez se perdió.-_ dijo Tina.

De pronto, entró a la sala, la joven rubia, con su cara triste y cansada. Todos guardaron silencio rápidamente, y Brittany, sin perder ningún segundo comenzó a hablar.

-_Gracias por venir tan rápidamente…-_ dijo la rubia al ver algunas caras de molestia.-_ Sé que tal vez ya no les importe… pero esta reunión es acerca de Santana…-_ dijo con tristeza, el solo mencionar su nombre, hacia que ese nudo en la garganta volviera, que ese dolor en el pecho se agudizara…

-_Brittany…-_ dijo Artie al ver a su ex novia, tratando de hablar.

-_Santana se marchó por qué tiene cáncer.-_ dijo Brittany rápidamente, como si el decirlo más rápido, suprimiera un poco el dolor que sentía. Los chicos quedaron perplejos, nunca nadie se había esperado algo así.

-_Brittany, de qué estás hablando?-_ dijo preocupada Quinn.

-_Lo que oíste Quinn… Santana está enferma, solo por eso se marchó…-_ dijo mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-_Y en qué hospital está?-_ dijo el profesor rápidamente.

-_No lo sé… Sólo sé que está en Seattle. Hoy mismo iré a buscarla._

_-Pero Britt, te das cuenta que se marchó hace aproximadamente 7 meses…-_ dijo Rachel sin querer terminar la frase.

-_Lo sé Rachel... pero tengo que verla, tengo que ir a buscarla. Si ella no pudo volver por mi, yo iré por ella.-_ dijo la rubia, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-_A lo que me refiero es que… Tal vez no la encuentres.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_También lo sé, pero debo intentarlo…-_ dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Quinn rápidamente se acercó y la abrazó.

-_Rezaremos por ella…-_ dijo Quinn, mientras que Mercedes asentía.-_ Cuídate mucho Britt…_

_-Gracias Q…-_ dijo abrazándola fuertemente.-_ Ahora debo irme… adiós chicos.-_ dijo mientras salía de la sala.

Ahora todo dependía de sus instintos, de sus corazonadas… como encontrar a Santana, como saber que hacer en una ciudad completamente extraña, todo parecía prácticamente imposible. Pero por ella, arriesgaría todo… absolutamente todo.

Su madre apareció de pronto, Brittany corrió para saber lo que su madre tenía que decirle.

-_Y bien?_

_-A las 11 sale nuestro avión, Britt.-_ dijo su madre con una sonrisa, bastante dolida por lo demás.-_ Ahora que haremos?_

_-No lo sé… ir a Seattle y buscarla… mamá gracias por hacer esto conmigo.-_ dijo abrazándola.

-_Hija, siempre estaré contigo y sabes que Santana es como una hija para mi… sé que la amas… es lo menos que podría hacer.-_ Brittany besó la mejilla de su madre.

…

**Seattle, Septiembre, 03.**

Hoy era un día prácticamente normal en Seattle, el clima más bien húmedo, pero agradable. Y como siempre, Santana miraba por la ventana.

Mirar por la ventana era lo único que la hacía sentir feliz, la ayudaba a olvidar que estaba en este hospital, que pronto su vida se acabaría… la ayudaba a imaginarse junto a Brittany una vez más.

Pero hoy, todo era diferente, Santana se sentía diferente…

-_Mamá…-_ dijo la morena con la poca energía que tenía.

-_Si Sanny?_

_-Crees que lo haya leído?_

_-Claro que sí._

_-Entonces por qué siento como si se hubiera olvidado de mí… Siento como si nos hubiéramos dado por vencidas…_

_-No creo que sea así Sanny, creo que debes esperar un poco. _

_-He esperado bastante mamá… Igual no puedo culparla, nunca debí haberle mentido… tal vez todo sería diferente ahora…-_ dijo mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a empañar sus ojos.

-_Por qué dices eso. Que has perdido la esperanza Santana?-_ dijo con un tono serio. No es que su madre estuviera molesta, pero se supone que Santana es una mujer fuerte, por que tan derepente se estaba dando por vencida.

-_Sí mamá… la he perdido completamente. No sé por qué sigo aquí, si sé que moriré… _

_-No digas eso._

_-Es la verdad… todos vamos a morir, es solo que yo… es solo que hubiera deseado verla una vez más._

…

En cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto de Seattle, Brittany tenía su cabeza llena de dudas, era como si de pronto hubiera comprendido que no tenían nada, absolutamente nada. No tenían un lugar donde dormir, no tenían ni una pista de donde podría estar Santana, no sabían si la morena siquiera estaba con vida.

Brittany tomó el libro y rápidamente anotó el nombre del capítulo: "Y por ti arriesgaría todo". Solo eso, no anotó nada más.

Tomó la mano de su madre y rápidamente decidieron empezar su búsqueda, salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi.

-_Al hospital.-_ dijo su madre. El chofer rápidamente se volteo.

-_A cuál de todos?_

_-A cualquiera…-_ dijo Brittany con desesperación. El hombre levantó sus hombros y comenzó a manejar.

Seattle era muy hermoso, más hermoso que Lima, si una calle de Seattle era más grande que su pueblo entero.

De pronto, mientras pasaban bajo la antena de Seattle, Brittany pudo ver al padre de Santana, mágica coincidencia del destino, podríamos decirle…

-_Pare, pare…-_ dijo Brittany.-_ Mamá, vi al padre de Santana, entró ahí.-_ dijo señalando un moderno hospital. Su madre le dio el dinero al chofer y ambas mujeres bajaron rápidamente del auto y se dirigieron al hospital.

En cuanto entraron al hospital, Brittany sintió como algo en su corazón le decía que todo estaba bien, que este era el lugar, su corazón latía con fuerza… no había duda alguna, Santana estaba aquí.

-_Buenas Tardes.-_ dijo la recepcionista.-_ Bienvenidas a Seattle Medical Hospital, en qué podemos ayudarlas._

_-Quisiera saber si Santana López se encuentra aquí…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Son ustedes familiares?_

_-No, no lo somos.-_ dijo la madre de Brittany.

-_Sólo quiero saber si está aquí.-_ dijo con evidente desesperación Brittany.

-_Lo lamento, esa información es confidencial.-_ dijo la recepcionista.

Sophie entró a la recepción bastante apurada, y se paró junto a Brittany, pero sin el tiempo de saludarla o siquiera ofrecerle una sonrisa, ya que estaba demasiado apurada.

-_Regina, necesito las fichas de los nuevos pacientes.-_ dijo con prisa.

-_Claro Sophie.-_ dijo mientras tomaba las fichas y se las dejaba sobre el mesón.

-_Gracias Reg…-_ Sophie tomó las fichas, pero una se le resbaló y cayó al suelo. Brittany que estaba junto a ella, la recogió y se la puso encima de todo el montón de fichas que la enfermera tenía. Sophie miró a Brittany y la reconoció de inmediato, la enfermera sintió una alegría tremenda al ver a la novia de Santana en el hospital. Sophie miró rápidamente a su alrededor y llamó a otra enfermara para que la remplazara por unos minutos.-_Kate… puedes ayudarme un minuto?-_ la otra enfermera amablemente se acercó y recibió las fichas y se retiró. Brittany notó que la enfermera ya no necesitaba ayuda, se alejó y tomó asiento.

Sophie se acercó una vez más a donde la joven rubia se encontraba.

-_Hola…-_ dijo Sophie con temor, no sabía como actuaría la rubia, así que solo le ofreció una sonrisa.

-_Hola.-_ respondió con tristeza Brittany, mientras que su madre aún intentaba obtener información sobre Santana.

-_Brittany?-_ volvió a preguntar Sophie. Brittany abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía a esa joven y la enfermera sabía su nombre.

-_Nos conocemos?-_ preguntó nerviosa Brittany.

-_Tal vez tú no a mi, pero yo te conozco…_

_-Está bien…-_ dijo con temor Brittany.

-_Eres la novia de Santana.-_ dijo con una sonrisa la enfermera. La cara de Brittany se iluminó al escuchar el nombre de su novia.

-_La conoces? Ella está en este hospital cierto?-_ dijo rápidamente.

-_Si, ella está aquí… Y también la conozco, podríamos decir que soy su enfermera…_

_-Ella está bien? Puedo verla?_

_-El horario de visitas se terminó…-_ dijo la enfermera con tristeza.-_ Pero puedes volver mañana a las 11… Ella está en la habitación 119, tercer piso._

_-Muchas gracias.-_ dijo Brittany abrazando a la enfermera.

-_Está bien… tranquila. Pero no puedes decirle a nadie que yo te dije esto.-_ dijo nerviosa la enfermera.

-_Claro, claro… muchísimas gracias._

_-De nada Brittany.-_ dijo la enfermera mientras se marchaba.

…

**Septiembre, 04.**

Su puerta sonó y Santana inmediatamente supo que era Sophie, la joven enfermera tenía una sonrisa muy extraña.

-_Que sucede Sophie?-_ preguntó intrigada Santana.

-_No sucede nada, San…-_ molestó la enfermera.

-_Anda, dímelo._

_-Entonces no sería sorpresa._

_-Detesto las sorpresas, mejor dímelo…-_ dijo seriamente.

-_Oh créeme, esta te encantará.-_ dijo Sophie, acercándole las pastillas que Santana tomaba todos los días a las 10:55.

-_Comienzas a enfadarme, Sophie…_

_-Comienzas a enfadarme…-_ dijo la enfermera imitando a Santana.-_ siempre tan gruñona?-_ preguntó la enfermera, que no podía contener la emoción de ver a Brittany junto a Santana.

-_Sí… siempre he sido así._

_-No es verdad…-_ dijo de pronto una voz. Santana de inmediato supo que esa voz no podía ser más que…-_ Brittany.-_ dijo al borde de las lágrimas. La joven rubia entró a la habitación y rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba su novia.

-_San… te extrañé tanto.-_ dijo Brittany abrazando a Santana.

-_Y yo a ti Britt…-_ dijo Santana.-_ Creí que…_

_-Creíste que no vendría?-_ dijo Brittany besando la mano de Santana.

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la joven morena, su felicidad era demasiado grande como para poder ocultarla. Brittany estaba junto a ella, y no podía ser más feliz.

-_Britt…-_ dijo tratando de detener el llanto. Brittany tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-_Te amo Santana…-_ dijo la rubia juntando su frente con la de Santana.

-_Y yo a ti Brittany.-_ dijo con felicidad. Rápidamente se movió para hacerle un espacio en su cama a Brittany para que pudiera sentarse junto a ella. Rápidamente la joven rubia se acostó junto a Santana, quien abrazó la cintura de Brittany de inmediato.

-_Ehm… a la 1 termina el horario de visitas.-_ dijo Sophie con tristeza, no había visto una escena más hermosa que esa, pero debía hacer bien su trabajo. Santana se quejó rápidamente, pero Brittany le sonrió.

-_Debemos hacerle caso a Sophie…-_ dijo Brittany.-_ No queremos que la despidan o algo así._

_-Eso no me gustaría…-_ dijo rápidamente la enfermera.

-_Ni a mi.-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

-_Muy bien, las dejaré solas.-_ dijo la enfermera, mientras se retiraba.

En cuanto la enfermera se marchó, Brittany comenzó a peinar el cabello de Santana tiernamente, pero podía notar como la morena se entristecía.

_-Estoy horrible Britt…_

_-No digas eso, eres hermosa.-_ dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la frente.-_ solo tienes que recuperarte, San.-_ dijo Brittany abrazándola.

-_Cómo me encontraste?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Creí ver a tu padre entrar aquí… Luego pregunté por ti, pero nadie me dijo nada. Hasta que se me acercó Sophie._

_-Le hablé mucho sobre ti…-_ dijo con una sonrisa. Brittany sintió como su corazón ya no dolía tanto, es más, ya no dolía. Tener a Santana junto a ella, era más de lo que podía haber esperado. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a Santana y besó sus labios.

Santana tiernamente tomó el cuello de Brittany y sonrió en el beso. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba, los labios de Brittany sobre los suyos, los abrazos de la rubia, las simples palabras de su novia. La simple presencia de Brittany, era todo lo que necesitaba.-_ Te amo.-_ dijo exhausta Santana.

-_Y yo a ti, San.-_ dijo Brittany al ver como Santana descansaba sobre su pecho.

-_Quisiera seguir besándote Britt… pero estoy exhausta.-_ dijo sinceramente Santana.

-_No importa San.-_ dijo acariciando el rostro de la morena.

-_Son los malditos tratamientos… cada vez estoy más cansada.-_ dijo Santana.

-_No hablemos de eso ahora… solo abrázame.-_ dijo Brittany. Y así lo hizo la morena, besó los labios de la rubia una vez más, para luego quedarse dormida en el pecho de Brittany.

A/N2: Capítulo corto es corto, pero estoy en un conflicto, ya las hice llorar mucho… tal vez debería tener final feliz. Qué opinan ustedes? Saludos, Nati.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: No sé cuantos capítulos más tendrá este fic, pero sin lugar a duda tendrá final feliz, luego de esos hermosos (y amenazadores) mensajes. Muchos Saludos, Nati.

**Septiembre, 06.**

Brittany, entró lentamente a la habitación y notó como Santana dormía tranquilamente, se acercó y se sentó junto a la morena.

-_Que linda estás hoy, bueno, tú siempre estás linda.-_ dijo Brittany mientras peinaba el cabello de Santana. Sus palabras, eran dichas en un volumen tan bajo, pero dichas con tanta sinceridad, que no importaba si Santana no podía oírlas.-_Te extrañé tanto San… no me quiero volver a separar de ti…-_ dijo mientras se acercaba para besar la frente de la chica. Santana lentamente abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

-_Buenos días, amor.-_ dijo feliz.

-_Hola mi San… Cómo estás hoy?-_ preguntó Brittany tomando la mano de la joven morena.

-_Estoy muy bien, cómo estás tú?_

_-Feliz…_

_-Llegaste antes… Sophie aún no…-_ Santana no terminó la frase cuando la joven enfermera entró en la habitación.

-_Buenos días Santana… Brittany!-_ dijo asombrada.-_ Qué haces aquí? Ya hemos discutido esto…-_ dijo con una evidente sonrisa en su rostro, Sophie trató de parecer molesta, pero todo le parecía tan tierno que no podía enojarse.

-_No sé de que hablas…-_ dijo Brittany escondiéndose tras un biombo. Santana solo pudo reír ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Sin embargo, la risa se vio opacada por una fuerte tos, que preocupó a Brittany.-_ San que pasa?-_ dijo tomando la mano de su novia.

-_Brittany es mejor que salgas.-_ dijo rápidamente Sophie.

-_Quiero saber que ocurre…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Fuera.-_ dijo una vez más Sophie, mientras se acercaba a Santana y se preparaba para darle oxígeno.

-_Estoy bien B…-_ dijo esforzándose por suprimir la tos, de pronto un poco de sangre cayó de su boca y los ojos de Brittany se abrieron como platos.

-_Eso… eso fue sangre.-_ dijo asustada Brittany.

-_Brittany, si no te largas no podré ayudarla…-_ dijo Sophie, mientras arreglaba la camilla en la posición Fowler. Rápidamente la enfermera apretó un botón, y en cosa de segundos apareció otra enfermera. Santana sin poder soportar más el stress, se desmayó.

-_Qué sucede.-_ preguntó la otra enfermera.

-_Al parecer es una hemorragia gástrica, tiene comprometido el hígado… debemos llevar al quirófano.-_ dijo Sophie. Auxiliares aparecieron rápidamente y llevaron la camilla fuera de la habitación.

-_Se pondrá bien?-_preguntó asustada Brittany. Pero nadie pudo responder, ya que todos corrían rápidamente al quirófano.-_Te amo, San.-_ gritó Brittany, antes de ver desaparecer a su novia, entre las puertas de un ascensor.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de Brittany, corrió rápidamente a la recepción en busca de alguien que pudiera consolarla o darle alguna respuesta. Vio como el padre de Santana entraba a la recepción y con desesperación se acercó.

-_Señor Lopez-_ dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-_Qué sucede Brittany, le pasó algo a Santana?-_ dijo asustado el hombre.

-_Yo estaba con ella, y ella empezó a toser y sangre cayó de su boca… dijeron que tenían que llevarla al quirófano…-_ Brittany no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que el hombre se acercó a la secretaria para pedir información, la joven rubia lo siguió de cerca.

-_Soy el padre de Santana López, quiero saber que ha ocurrido.-_ dijo controlando su temor.

-_Señor López, su hija ha entrado al quirófano debido a una complicación gástrica, además de una complicación en el hígado._

_-Quién la opera?-_ preguntó rápidamente el hombre.

-_El doctor Scott.-_ dijo rápidamente la secretaria.

-_Estará ella bien?-_ preguntó Brittany con temor.

-_Eso no lo sabemos Britt, solo tendremos que esperar…-_ dijo el padre de Santana, mientras abrazaba a la joven.

Brittany agradeció ese momento, siempre consideró al padre de Santana como un hombre insensible o algo así, pero el simple hecho de que la abrazara, demostraba lo mucho que amaba a su hija y lo asustado que también estaba.

De pronto, un hombre con traje verde agua salió a la recepción.

-_Familiares de Santana López.-_ preguntó. El padre de Santana se acercó de inmediato y Brittany lo siguió de cerca.

-_Soy su padre._

_-Un gusto, señor López.-_ dijo el doctor Scott, dándole la mano.-_ bueno… su hija hoy en la mañana tuvo una complicación gástrica, sufrió una hemorragia severa pero pudimos solucionarla en tiempo extraordinario…-_ el doctor hizo una pausa un poco dramática, que hizo que Brittany contuviera el aliento.-_ En cuanto al cáncer en su hígado… bueno, tuvimos que cortar la mitad de su hígado para eliminar las células cancerígenas, pero temo que puede que no haya regeneración de este órgano… Necesitamos un donante.-_ dijo el doctor rápidamente.

-_Comprendo… Supongo que está en la UTI.-_ dijo el padre de Santana.

-_Sí, señor. Debido a la complejidad del estado de salud de su hija, Santana encabeza la lista de Seattle y ahora le hemos inducido un coma._

Brittany pudo notar como el padre de Santana empuñaba la mano, ella por otro lado, sentía que su corazón volvía a doler, era como si estos dos míseros días hubieran sido una especie de tregua… El destino tenía decidido hacerla sufrir al parecer.

_-Cuando podremos verla.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Bueno… el horario de visitas es a las 20 horas. Pero como dije antes, le hemos inducido un coma, por lo tanto ella no podrá…_

_-Eso lo sé…-_ dijo molesta Brittany. De pronto, la joven rubia vio como Sophie salía del hospital, había entregado su turno al parecer, ya que no usaba más que ropa común y corriente. Brittany, que no conocía a nadie más, decidió acercarse.

-_Sophie…-_ gritó, un fuerte "Shhh" le llamó la atención. Pero la enfermera se detuvo de inmediato y esperó a la joven rubia.

-_Brittany… Qué ocurre?-_ dijo con evidente tristeza.

-_Cómo está Santana…-_ preguntó a pesar de todo lo que el doctor Scott le había dicho.

-_Bueno, ella está en coma… Necesitamos un donante.-_ dijo sin rodeos. Pero como siempre, su sinceridad parecía afectarles a las demás personas, por qué los ojos de Brittany se llenaban de lágrimas. Sophie se acercó a Brittany y le dio un abrazo.

-_Sophie, fue mi culpa!_

_-No digas eso, su salud está delicada… tú no tienes la culpa de nada._

_-Pero…_

_-En serio Brittany, nada de esto fue tu culpa.-_ dijo Sophie.-_ Tu madre?_

_-No lo sé… supongo que debe estar trabajando o algo así…-_ dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-_Quieres acompañarme... _

_-Pero… tengo que verla…_

_-Yo entro a las 20__ horas, podemos volver juntas. No quiero que te quedes aquí… no así.-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Está bien, muchas gracias Sophie.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_No hay de qué, podemos ir a mi casa y conversar. Todo estará bien._

Brittany asintió y en cosa de segundos, llegaron a la casa de Sophie. La joven enfermera vivía en un departamento no muy lejos del hospital. Ambas chicas entraron a la casa y Brittany notó como un chico estaba comiendo.

-_Sophie?-_ preguntó el chico.

-_Si, ya llegué.-_ dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que se acercaba y besaba al chico.-_ He venido con una amiga._

_-No creo estar muy presentable.-_ rió el chico que solo estaba en calzoncillos y una polera.

-_Claro que lo estás. Brittany, ven.-_ dijo Sophie y Brittany tímidamente se acercó.-_ Él es mi novio, Matthew. _

_-Mucho gusto Brittany-_ dijo el chico con una sonrisa, mientras le daba la mano a Brittany.

-_Mucho gusto Matthew.-_ saludó Brittany.

-_Bueno, quieren algo para comer?-_ preguntó rápidamente el chico. Brittany negó con la cabeza. Pero el chico se paró de todos modos y se dirigió a la cocina.

-_ Muy bien… Brittany hay algo de lo que quieras hablar.-_ dijo Sophie con una sonrisa, la verdad era que la chica esperaba que Brittany se olvidara un poco de todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, por eso la había llevado a su casa, para que hablaran de otras cosas.

-_Hace cuanto se conocen?-_ preguntó Brittany sin temor.

-_No lo sé…-_ dijo en voz alta Sophie, el chico rápidamente asomó su cabeza desde la cocina.

-_1 año y 3 meses.-_ dijo Mathew.

-_Ah, si eso…-_ dijo Sophie riéndose. Brittany también rió.

-_Matt?-_ preguntó Brittany, el chico volvió a asomarse.-_ Sabías que Sophie, nunca te había mencionado…_

_-Qué! Sophie me has estado negando!-_ dijo el chico saliendo de la cocina.

-_Claro que no… Debo ser profesional.-_ dijo la chica riéndose y mirando a Brittany, al ver en el aprieto en que la había metido.

-_Brittany, crees que debo perdonarla.-_ preguntó Matt, mientras se sentaba junto a la joven rubia.

-_Creo que sí… Ella es buena._

_-Lo es, cierto?-_ preguntó el chico mirando a su novia. Brittany asintió de inmediato.-_Claro que lo es…-_ dijo el chico sonriéndole a Sophie.

-_Mejor iré a ver la comida.-_ dijo Sophie.

-_Cómo la conociste, Matt?-_ preguntó Brittany con una sonrisa.

-_Bueno… no es muy romántico en realidad, pero fue un día en que tuve un accidente…-_ dijo el chico riéndose ante el recuerdo de ese día.-_ Yo caminaba por la calle, hasta que la vi y bueno… no me di cuenta de que el semáforo ya no estaba en verde y un auto me atropelló.-_ dijo avergonzado. Brittany quedó sorprendida, pero al ver que el chico se reía, también rió.-_ Luego la vi en el hospital y decidí invitarla a salir…_

_-12 puntos en la pierna y fractura del húmero.-_ dijo Sophie desde la cocina.

-_12 puntos y 1 fractura… y los mejores 15 meses de mi vida…-_ dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

La tarde pasó bastante rápido, Brittany se divirtió bastante, junto a Matt y a Sophie, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de la hora y sintió como su corazón volvía a doler. Tenía miedo, el recuerdo de Santana había vuelto.

-_Creo que ya es hora de irnos.-_ dijo Sophie.

-_A qué hora saldrás hoy, Soph…_

_-A las 12, no es necesario que vayas por mi Matt…_

_-Sabes que lo haré.-_ dijo el chico mientras besaba a su novia.

-_Lo sé… nos vemos.-_ dijo poniéndose de pie, y Brittany rápidamente la imitó.

-_Hasta pronto Matt, un placer haberte conocido._

_-Igualmente Britt._

Ambas chicas volvieron al hospital, pero Brittany no se sentía bien, tímidamente tomó la mano de Sophie, quien sorprendida, sonrió.

-_Britt… debemos separarnos… Santana está en la habitación 221. Nos veremos allá.-_dijo la enfermera abrazando a la joven rubia. Luego de eso, Sophie salió rápidamente del lado de Brittany.

Y ahí estaba Brittany, otra vez, sola, sin Santana, con el riesgo de perderla para siempre. Miró un reloj y supo que debía ir. Ya no era lo mismo visitar ese hospital, podríamos decir que esos dos míseros días, habían sido extraordinarios, ver a Santana feliz, ver como Santana se recuperaba poco… le daba esperanza, ahora todo se derrumbaba.

Llegó a otro edificio, Unidad de Tratamientos Intensivos… Su piel se erizó de inmediato, tenía miedo, esa era la verdad.

-_Buenas Tardes, necesita algo?_

_-Hola, ehm… vengo a ver a Santana López?_

_-Muy bien.-_ dijo la recepcionista, ingresando unos cuantos datos en el computador.-_ habitación 221._

_-Muchas gracias.-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany.

Comenzó a caminar y subió al ascensor, cada segundo que pasaba, era más y más terrible para ella, no podía imaginarse como estaría Santana… En cuanto llegó al piso, notó como los llantos inundaban el edificio, se podía casi respirar en el aire, toda la tristeza que había…

Habitación 221. Tocó la puerta, y no se sorprendió al ver a la madre de Santana. Brittany, rápidamente la abrazó.

-_Hola Brittany…-_ dijo la mujer.

-_Hola Señora S… Cómo está ella?_

_-Bueno, difícil saberlo… su cuerpo no hace absolutamente nada… Sólo respirar._

_-Aún no hay nadie… que, usted sabe…-_ preguntó temerosa la joven.

-_No, aún no la hay… Si quieres, puedes pasar a verla, ahora… nosotros tenemos que ir a hacer unos papeleos.-_ dijo la mujer.

-_Muchas gracias, señora S._

_-No hay de qué Britt._

Brittany entró a la habitación, y no pudo evitar, dejar salir un fuerte sollozo… Su novia estaba ahí conectada a muchas máquinas, su cuerpo delgado y frágil estaba con muchas heridas… Brittany se acercó rápidamente a la cama en donde estaba Santana y trató de tomar su mano.

-_San…-_ susurró.-_ Sanny, estoy aquí… Sé que puedes escucharme… Te amo, y sé que puedes salir de esto amor… eres fuerte San._

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y Sophie entró. Traía más suero para Santana.

-_Hola otra vez.-_ dijo la enfermera.

-_Hola Sophie…-_ dijo mirando atentamente a lo que la enfermera hacía. Anotaba cosas en la ficha clínica y cambiaba algunos rangos en las máquinas. Luego de cambiar el suero, Brittany volvió a hablar.

-_Sophie… como está ella?_

_-Bueno… podríamos decir, que ahora está bien. Las máquinas hacen varias cosas que su cuerpo antes no podía hacer, más bien, cosas que su cuerpo se agotaba de hacer… Sin embargo, necesita mejorar la condición de su hígado… sin el, es muy difícil que…_

_-Pero… yo sabía que el hígado… _

_-En el caso de Santana, es casi imposible. El cáncer está ahí, por lo tanto, no se puede regenerar._

_-Y si le doy la mitad del mío…_

_-No funcionaría, ella necesita un hígado mucho más fuerte, la indicación es…_

De pronto el celular de Brittany sonó, Sophie rápidamente le dijo que lo apagara o lo contestara. Brittany respondió.

-_Aló… mamá que ocurre.-_ dijo con nerviosismo.-_Qué… no podemos volver… no ahora. Santana no está bien… debo quedarme con ella.-_ Brittany escuchaba como su madre le decía que debían volver a Lima, debido a que, no encontraba trabajo y nada podía hacer. Sophie, notó como Brittany se afligía y sin pensarlo, tomó el celular.

-_Aló, hola habla con Sophie Daniels, yo soy una amiga de Brittany… yo no tengo problema en que se quede en mi casa por un tiempo… No, claro que no…-_ Brittany se asombró ante lo que oía.-_Claro… no se preocupe… Mhm… Está bien… Muy bien, que tenga buen viaje.-_ dijo Sophie cortando la llamada.

-_Sophie…-_ dijo asombrada Brittany.

-_Qué?-_ dijo Sophie como si nada hubiera pasado. Brittany la abrazó fuertemente.

-_Muchas gracias.-_dijo con unas cuántas lágrimas en sus ojos.-_Buscaré trabajo o algo así._

_-No es necesario, Britt… solo deberás esperarme hoy… ya sabes que salgo a las 12, Matt vendrá por nosotras._

_-Pero… Matt, quiero decir… él…_

_-Claro que no Britt…-_ dijo con una sonrisa la enfermera.-_Muy bien, ahora debo irme, tienes 1 hora más para hablar con ella. Y luego… bueno, tendrás que esperarme…_

_-Claro claro, muchas gracias de nuevo Sophie._

_-No hay de qué…_

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y Brittany luego de haber pasado su tiempo con Santana, en donde le leyó algunas cosas del libro, le habló de lo que Sophie había hecho y de muchas otras cosas, se marchó, sin antes decirle que la amaba; Brittany esperaba pacientemente que Sophie dejara su turno.

Sophie salió al encuentro de Brittany, ya que después de un cansador día, solo quería llegar rápido a su casa.

-_Matt ya debe estar por llegar…-_ dijo Sophie mirando el reloj.

-_Siempre es tan puntual?-_ preguntó Brittany con una sonrisa.

-_No, claro que no… pero ya sabes… las enfermeras lo somos, así que no tuvo otra opción._

En ese momento, una camilla cruzaba velozmente la puerta, Sophie se estiró un poco para ver al paciente.

-_Sophie…-_ llamó alguien de pronto.

-_Qué ocurre...-_ dijo acercándose al paramédico que se quedaba cerca de la ambulancia.

-_Tal vez necesiten un poco de ayuda…_

_-Ya he entregado mi turno, Andy… pero qué tan mal estaba el paciente._

_-Déjame ver…-_ dijo tratando de recordar.-_ Choque automovilístico, hombre, 26 años, TEC, fractura de múltiples costillas, AVDI: Inconsciente… __Hemotorax…Matthew Carter…_

_-Qué!-_ gritó de pronto Sophie.-_Es mi Matt…_

….

A/N2: Ehm… Se viene el final feliz?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sólo quedan 2 capítulos más. Saludos, Nati.

Capítulo IX

**Septiembre, 07****.**

Brittany vio como Sophie entraba en desesperación, la enfermera por primera vez la miró asustada.

-_Debo ir Britt…-_ dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.

-_Claro, claro… esperaré aquí.-_ dijo Brittany rápidamente. Sophie asintió y salió de la recepción.

Sophie rápidamente siguió la camilla y luego de saber a donde se dirigían, tomó otro rumbo. Brittany en cambió decidió sentarse y esperar, aunque la verdad era, que moría de ganas por ir a ver a Santana, sabía que no era correcto; en vez de eso, tomó el libro y comenzó a releer todo lo que ella había escrito y pensó, que era momento de escribir algo más.

Pero no tenía ganas de relatar nada, solo quería escribirle a Santana, así que pensó en escribirle una carta.

_Querida Santana:_

_Siempre me gustó llamarte así, sabes? Querida Santana… Ahora es un tiempo complicado, estoy asustada, muchas de las cosas que pasan en este lugar me asustan… Te extraño demasiado y aunque estés cerca mío, extraño ver tus ojos, ver tu sonrisa… sé que estás ahí, sé que no te darás por vencida y yo también espero que sea así._

_San, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres más de lo que hubiera podido desear. Sé que te hice sufrir, y lo lamento… algunas veces no soy la más lista de todas, pero tampoco soy una idiota, como para volver a dejarte ir… No sabes cuanto deseo que te mejores, cuanto deseo que todo fuera diferente… Oh Santana, si te dijera que cada día que entro a tu habitación, me imagino como serían las cosas si esto no estuviera pasando. Pero, debo aceptar que todo lo que nos está ocurriendo… no sé como decírtelo, todo lo que ha ocurrido, a ratificado lo que he sentido toda mi vida… Quiero estar junto a ti por siempre San… Sé que aún somos jóvenes, pero no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti… Y el futuro también me asusta… el futuro sin ti a mi lado, me asusta._

_Desearía que todo mejorara… desearía poder volver a besarte, sin tener que arruinar todo, desearía escuchar tu risa sin que algo malo pasara… Pero parece que nos ha tocado duro, y no sólo a nosotras, a Sophie también._

_Sanny, tengo miedo por Sophie, ella también sufre ahora, y yo no sé que hacer. Me siento perdida… te necesito San… te necesito por que la verdad es que no sé como enfrentar la maldita realidad… estar junto a ti siempre fue tan perfecto, que todo lo que ocurre ahora, todo lo malo que ocurre ahora, no sé como enfrentarlo. El novio de Sophie tuvo un accidente… Por qué la vida es tan injusta San? Sophie no ha hecho más que ayudarnos… Tal vez, ella ha sido la ayuda que alguien me ha enviado mientras tú vuelves… Por que tienes que volver San._

_San, no sabes como necesito tenerte cerca, no sabes como necesito volver a escuchar tu voz, te extraño tanto… Cada segundo que pasa, siento que algo en mi corazón duele… Duele no tenerte a mi lado… Pero confío en que todo saldrá bien… sé que volveremos a estar juntas, mi querida Santana._

Brittany terminó la carta y unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sin embargo, aún le quedaba un poco de fe.

…

Sophie, corría rápidamente a donde se encontraba su novio, luego de haber pedido permiso para ingresar a ayudar. En cuanto llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Matt, por primera vez, su estómago se apretó, su cuerpo se quedó paralizado por el miedo… Sin embargo, tenía que entrar, así que lentamente abrió la puerta.

Un gran bullicio se apoderaba de toda la habitación, al parecer Matt, había recuperado la consciencia y sentía muchísimo dolor, Sophie sin pensarlo se acercó y tomó su mano.

-_Matt, estoy aquí…-_

-_Sophie, lo lamento…-_ dijo el chico tratando de suprimir el dolor que sentía.

-_No digas eso, todo saldrá bien… te pondrás bien.-_ dijo Sophie, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-_Tú y yo sabemos que no será así…-_ dijo el chico, pero luego de eso, un gran grito de dolor se apoderó de la habitación, Matt no podía respirar bien, debido al hemotórax. Sophie lo sabia, así que lentamente, comenzó a apretar las costillas rotas, para que pudiera respirar mejor.-_Gracias…-_ dijo Matt con un sonrisa, al sentir que el dolor disminuía.

-_Matt, no puedes darte por vencido…_

_-Oh Sophie, tenía que verte una vez más. No podía morir allá…_

_-Matt, por favor… _

_-Sophie, sabes que no podré mejorarme…-_ dijo tosiendo un poco.-_ Mi pulmón está lleno de sangre, lo sabes… tú eres la lista._

_-Hay tratamientos, Matt…_

_-No es factible, sin embargo…-_ otro quejido salió de la boca del chico. Sophie miró a su alrededor, esperando ayuda, pero todos parecían comprender que Matt no tenía una oportunidad.-_ Sin embargo… Puedes ayudarlas… ayudarlas una vez más, como lo has hecho hasta ahora._

_-Qué, de qué hablas Matt._

_-Mi hígado, Soph… Lo necesita esa chica… la novia de Brittany._

_-Santana? Pero Matt, yo sé que aún puedes mejorarte… lo sé.-_ dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, Matt con la poca fuerza que tenía, acarició el rostro de su novia.

-_Te amo, Sophie… _

_-No me dejes Matt… yo también te amo…-_ dijo mirando con tristeza a su novio. Matt, le sonrió una vez más a Sophie, y la joven enfermera, lo besó. Al momento de separarse, Sophie notó como su novio aún mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo ese molesto ruido… ese ruido que le decía que ya no había vuelta atrás, ese ruido que le decía que todo terminaba ahora, la trajo repentinamente a la realidad… Sophie solo pudo quitar sus manos del cuerpo de su novio, y dejar que las lágrimas salieran libremente…

-_Y bien?-_ dijo de pronto un hombre.

-_Hablaré con los padres de la chica.-_ dijo Sophie mientras salía de la habitación.-_ Creo que tenemos un donante._

Sophie salió rápidamente a la recepción, para hacer que llamaran a los padres de Santana, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. En cuanto llegó a donde se encontraba la Recepcionista, secó sus lágrimas.

-_Hola Reg… tenemos buenas noticias, tenemos un donante para Santana López, llama a sus padres por favor.-_ dijo Sophie.

-_De inmediato.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Regina.

Brittany a lo lejos dormía tranquilamente, sentada sobre una silla bastante incómoda, Sophie se le acercó lentamente.

-_Psst… Brittany.-_ susurró la enfermera.-_Brittany despierta._

_-Qué sucede.-_ dijo aún adormilada la chica.

-_Tenemos un donante para Santana…-_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Sophie. Brittany se levantó en un segundo y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga. Pero notó como la enfermera comenzaba a sollozar.

-_Qué ocurre Soph… Cómo está Matt?-_ dijo con tristeza Brittany.

-_Ehm… bueno, Matt…_- dijo mirando el suelo.

-_Oh Sophie, lo lamento tanto.-_ dijo abrazándola una vez más.

-_Al menos pude despedirme…-_ dijo sollozando.-_ Además… Matt, siempre tuvo clara las cosas…-_ dijo separándose y secándose las lágrimas.

En ese momento, los padres de Santana entraron a la recepción, y Sophie, rápidamente les acercó.

-_Buenas noches.-_ dijo Sophie.

-_Buenas noches…-_ dijo con una sonrisa la madre de Santana.-_ Señorita, podría decirnos, que ocurrió exactamente…_

_-Nos dijeron que había un donante.-_ dijo el padre de Santana, abrazando a su esposa.

-_Sí, lo hay… Ahora están haciendo pruebas de compatibilidad… pero claro, el donante es Matthew Carter, el joven sufrió un accidente automovilístico a las 23:28 de hoy, falleció debido a un hemotórax, el fuerte impacto dañó algunos órganos internos también. Sin embargo su hígado es altamente favorable para el caso de su hija y podríamos decir que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones._

-_Gracias… gracias.-_ dijo la madre de Santana, mientras abrazaba a la joven enfermera.

-_No hay de qué… La cirugía se efectuará lo antes posible…-_ dijo Sophie, mientras se separaba de la mujer.

Brittany, lentamente se acercó a donde se encontraban los padres de su novia, que con una sonrisa esperaron.

-_Britt… Hay un donante!-_ dijo con alegría la mujer.

-_Lo sé señora López, me alegro tanto…-_ dijo feliz la joven rubia.

-_Señorita, una pregunta más.-_ dijo el Señor López.

-_Claro Señor._

_-La familia de este joven Matthew, cómo podemos agradecerles…_

_-Qué?-_ dijo de pronto Brittany.-_ Sophie, Matt es el donante?_

_-Si gusta señor López, yo puedo enviarle sus agradecimientos a la familia__-_ dijo Sophie marchándose rápidamente.

-_Qué sucede?-_ preguntó la madre de Santana.-_ Conocías a Matthew, Brittany?_

-_Sí, es el novio de Sophie.-_ dijo con tristeza.

-_El novio de quién?_

_-El novio de la enfermera que acaba de hablar con nosotros.-_ dijo un poco molesta Brittany.

Brittany, no podía creer nada de lo que pasaba, su corazón se alegraba al saber que Santana podría mejorarse y salir de este hospital, pero por otro lado, Sophie, una completa extraña, había decidido ayudarla a hacer que su vida volviera a ser feliz como siempre había sido, dejando todo de lado…

De pronto, el doctor Scott salió a la recepción, para hablar con los padres de Santana.

-_Señor y Señora López, buenas noches.-_ dijo el médico.

-_Buenas noches.-_ dijeron al unísono.

-_Bueno, las pruebas de compatibilidad han sido muy favorables. Santana podría recuperarse en un par de semanas, después de este transplante. _

_-Gracias al cielo.-_ dijo la mujer con lágrima en sus ojos.

-_La cirugía la realizaremos mañana, a primera hora._

_-Muchas gracias, doctor.-_ dijo el padre de Santana, mientras le daba la mano al médico.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Dicen que la muerte es una especie de sueño eterno, sin embargo, alguna vez te has dado cuenta cuando te has quedado dormido? Claro que no, tal vez por eso, la muerte es una especie de alivio, de libertad… Pero este no era el caso de Santana. Ella sí dormía…

Brittany entró silenciosamente a la habitación de su novia, y con timidez, se sentó junto a Santana. Su mano inmediatamente, tomó la de la joven morena, y sus ojos azules, llenos de temor la miraron.

-_Buenos días San.-_ dijo con ternura. Sus labios besaron la mejilla de la chica que dormitaba.-_ Se supone que hoy es el gran día… No sabes como he esperado esto San… este día en donde despiertas y vuelves a mirarme, vuelves a besarme…-_ dijo Brittany con tristeza.-_ Sin embargo, tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que te marches y nunca regreses…-_ dijo Brittany mirando a Santana. La joven morena dormía, o al menos eso pensaba Brittany, su rostro se veía cansado, pero no dejaba de ser hermoso. Cómo la extrañaba, realmente extrañaba su voz, su tierna risa. Extrañaba la forma en que Santana decía su nombre.-_ Siento que estoy tan cerca de ti… y es cómo si tú no lo supieras.-_ lloró Brittany.

Tal vez perecerá extraño, pero la verdad es que Santana sí podía escuchar a Brittany, sus sollozos le rompían el corazón y realmente deseaba poder hablarle. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Brittany, no dejaba de imaginársela.

_-Cómo quisiera decirte Britt, que jamás me alejaré de ti, cómo quisiera poder tomar tu mano ahora, besarte… No me daré por vencida, te lo juro. Después de hoy, estaremos juntas para siempre, lo prometo.- _pensó Santana. Brittany sintió como la máquina que estaba conectada a Santana, comenzaba a marcar un pulso más veloz, la joven rubia se preocupó, claro que lo iba a hacer, si en realidad no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo notó como el rostro de Santana tenía una pequeña sonrisa o al menos eso creyó.

-_Puedes oírme no es así, San?-_ dijo Brittany.-_ Sé que lo haces y sé que no te darás por vencida amor.-_ dijo besando tiernamente los labios de la chica morena.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sophie entró lentamente. Brittany se separó de Santana de inmediato.

-_Hola Sophie.-_ dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa.

-_Hola Brittany, qué haces aquí tan temprano?-_ preguntó la joven enfermera.

-_Sólo… sólo quería decirle que la amaba…_

_-Ella lo sabe, créeme.-_ dijo con una sonrisa Sophie, sin embargo Brittany podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

-_Lo lamento mucho Soph…-_ dijo Brittany acercándose a la enfermera. La joven rubia tiernamente acarició en brazo de Sophie.

_-Lo extraño…-_ dijo Sophie, mientras unas cuántas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, quien se abrazó a Brittany.-_ De verdad lo extraño demasiado… Extraño su voz, extraño sus besos…-_ El corazón de Brittany dolió, dolió por que ella sabía que era eso, extrañar algo que sólo una persona podía hacerle sentir.

-_Él te amaba, y te seguirá amando Sophie… yo lo sé… _

_-Yo también lo seguiré amando Britt…-_ de pronto la puerta sonó y la joven enfermera se separó del abrazo de Brittany y secó velozmente sus lágrimas. El doctor Scott entró a la habitación acompañado de los padres de Santana.

-_Y bien, los signos vitales de la paciente?-_ preguntó rápidamente el doctor. Sophie tomó inmediatamente la ficha técnica y leyó en voz alta.

-_Presión Arterial 12 con 8. Pulso 68 aunque hace unos minutos a presentado una pequeña arritmia… su frecuencia respiratoria 21, y su temperatura 36.7-_ dijo rápidamente la enfermera.

-_Creo que estamos en las condiciones perfectas para realizar el transplante. Enfermera, informe a los técnicos para que lleven a la paciente al quirófano número 3._

_-Claro Doctor Scott.-_ dijo Sophie saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Brittany comprendió que era tiempo de marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo acarició una vez más la mano de Santana.

-_Te amo… sé fuerte San... Nos vemos.-_ susurró la chica junto al oído de Santana.

…

***Santana POV***

_Claro que escuché eso Britt, claro que escuché que me amas y que debo ser fuerte, pero sabes que tengo miedo… tengo miedo de marcharme y no haber visto tus ojos una vez más… tengo miedo de marcharme y no haber besado tus labios una vez más._

_Y es en este momento en el que recuerdo todo lo que hemos vivido juntas y pienso que nos quedan tantas cosas por vivir…_

_Recuerdas la luna? Recuerdas los bailes? Recuerdas el primer beso? Quisiera que los recordaras por siempre, por que no sé si volveré, no sé que pasará conmigo después de todo esto… sólo sé que si salgo de esto y estoy viva un día más, no dejaré de decirte lo mucho que te amo…_

_Tengo tantas preguntas en mi cabeza… tantas dudas… Sí sólo pudiera preguntártelas… qué me dirías Britt? Qué me dirías si te preguntara si es que nos volveremos a encontrar? Qué me dirías si te preguntara que qué será de mi cuando muera? O qué pasará contigo cuando muera?_

_Seguramente me golpearías o algo así, siempre has sido la positiva… siempre has sido todo lo que es bueno. Lo mejor acerca de mi, eres tú Brittany. _

_Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, ni de pensarlo, ni de sentirlo… Lo mejor acerca de mi, eres tú. Solamente tú._

_Supongo que nos vemos pronto, o al menos eso espero, Brittany. Mi amada y querida Brittany. Te amo y siempre lo haré._

***Fin Santana POV***

Brittany se movía de un lado a otro en la recepción, esperando a que alguien les informara algo sobre Santana. Ya iban más de 3 horas y nadie les decía nada. La joven rubia buscaba desesperadamente por su amiga enfermera, tal vez Sophie sabría algo, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

-_Brittany, será mejor que te tranquilices. Tú escuchaste al Doctor Scott, él dijo que la operación tardaría bastante.-_ dijo la madre de Santana.

-_Lo sé, lo sé… es sólo que no puedo…-_ dijo sinceramente Brittany.

-_Ven aquí, siéntate junto a mi Brittany._- dijo con cariño la mujer. Brittany se acercó de inmediato y la madre de Santana la abrazó.-_ Sé que tienes miedo, pero ella es fuerte, lo logrará._

_-La extraño…-_ dijo Brittany abrazando a la mujer.

-_Yo también la extraño._

El doctor Scott apareció con su traje color verde agua, con una mascarilla aún en su rostro. Junto a él estaba Sophie, quien también llevaba un traje diferente.

-_Señora López.-_ dijo el doctor de inmediato. Ambas mujeres se levantaron y se acercaron velozmente.

-_Doctor, qué sucedió?_

_-Verá, la paciente…-_ dijo revisando unos papeles.

-_Santana… Santana López.-_ dijo Sophie.

-_Claro, claro. Bueno, ehm Santana sobrellevó muy bien la cirugía… La mayor parte del hígado donado se encontraba en buenas condiciones, lo cuál ayudó mucho a su hija. Hemos retirado el órgano infectado y lo hemos reemplazado completamente con el del donador. La cirugía duró aproximadamente 3 horas con 23 minutos._

_-Pero ella se encuentra bien entonces?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_Sí, ella se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, pero obviamente debido a la complejidad de la operación, Santana permanecerá en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, por un par de días._

_-Cuándo podremos verla?-_ preguntó la madre de Santana.

-_Dentro de unas cuántas horas…-_ dijo el doctor.

-_Muchas gracias doctor.-_ dijo la mujer abrazando al profesional. Brittany por su parte abrazó a Sophie fuertemente.

-_Muchas gracias Sophie… gracias por ayudarnos tanto…_

_-No hay de qué Brittany… además, es lo que Matt hubiera querido.-_ dijo sonriendo.-_Ahora, debes cuidarla mucho.-_ rió Sophie.

-_Claro que lo haré.-_ rió también Brittany.

-_Muy bien, supongo que nos veremos pronto.-_ dijo antes de estrechar la mano de la madre de Santana.

…

_-Ugh… mi cabeza.-_ se quejó Santana, la joven morena abrió lentamente sus ojos y se alegró al ver que estaba en el hospital. Sus manos torpemente tocaron su abdomen, parches y apósitos estaban alrededor de su estómago, sin embargo sonrió.

-_Santana?-_ escuchó como una voz familiar la llamaba.

-_Sophie? _

_-No… Dios!-_ rió la enfermera al ver lo desorientada que estaba la chica.

-_No es gracioso…_

_-Veo que necesitarás un transplante de sentido del humor también.-_rió Sophie parándose junto a la camilla de la chica.-_ Bueno, me alegro que estés bien Santana._

_-Es bueno volver a verte Sophie…-_ dijo emocionada la chica.

-_Igualmente linda… Muy bien, déjame ver que tal esa herida…-_ dijo retirando los apósitos de la herida. Santana sólo pudo hacer un gesto de dolor al sentir como el parche era retirado.-_ Lo sé, lo sé… duele, pero créeme, es por tu bien.-_ dijo Sophie.

-_Tú eres la enfermera.-_ dijo sonriendo Santana.

-_Además, tiene que estar todo en orden para cuando lleguen las visitas.-_ dijo Sophie poniendo énfasis en la palabra "visitas"

-_Sophie… ehm… ella…_

_-Claro que sigue aquí. En realidad nunca salió de este hospital…-_ dijo la enfermera mientras limpiaba la herida. Los ojos de Santana se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginarse a Brittany junto a ella una vez más.-_ Muy bien, creo que es todo._

_-Muchas gracias._

_-No hay de qué Santana. Ahora debes descansar…_

_-Claro.-_ dijo Santana.-_ Sophie, antes que te marches…_

_-Dime._

_-Quién fue… quiero decir, tú sabes quien donó el hígado…_

_-Lo sé, pero no puedo decírtelo.-_ dijo bajando la cabeza.

_-Está bien… Cuando podré verlos?_

_-Dentro de unos minutos podrás verlos.-_ dijo Sophie, mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.

Santana cerró sus ojos por unos minutos, pero no duró mucho, ya que comenzó a oír unos ruidos a las afueras de su habitación. Su corazón latió con anticipación, en su pensamiento no estaba más que su familia y Brittany… siempre Brittany.

La puerta se abrió y tontamente Santana trató de enderezarse.

-_Ni lo pienses.-_ dijo su madre.

-_Santana, será mejor que no te muevas mucho.-_ dijo su padre.

-_Mamá, papá!-_ dijo sonriendo, una pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-_Oh hijita mía.-_ dijo su madre, mientras se acercaba para besar su frente, su padre la imitó.

-_Te extrañamos tanto.-_dijo su padre con alegría.

-_Te amamos Santanita._

_-Y yo a ustedes…-_ dijo abrazando a sus padres. La puerta entonces se volvió a abrir, y Santana miró de inmediato.

-_Hola…-_ dijo Brittany con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-_Hola Britt…-_ respondió con su voz entrecortada. La joven rubia se acercó a su novia y con ternura besó su mejilla.

-_Te amo.-_ fueron las primeras palabras que dijo Brittany al encontrar esos ojos cafés.

-_Yo también te amo Brittany…-_ dijo lentamente, cómo si pudiera saborear cada letra del nombre de su novia.

-_Te extrañé tanto San…-_ dijo tomando la mano de su novia.

-_Muy bien… creo que quieren estar a solas unos minutos.-_ rió su madre, su padre de inmediato asintió y también sonrío.

-_Gracias…-_ dijo Santana sonriéndoles. En cuanto sus padres salieron de la habitación Santana volvió a hablar.-_ Britt… por favor bésame…-_ dijo mirando perdidamente los ojos azules de su novia.-_ Bésame, para saber que esto no es un sueño… bésame, para saber que estás junto a mi…-_ dijo Santana con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Brittany sintió como su corazón volvía latir, volvía a sentir todo lo que algún día creyó que había perdido. Sus manos tiernamente secaron las lágrimas de Santana y lentamente se acercó a los labios de su novia. Pudo notar como Santana cerraba sus ojos y esperaba pacientemente el beso de Brittany, sin embargo la joven rubia no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de Santana, su rostro, sus labios… la joven morena abrió los ojos al notar que su novia no la besaba.

-_Ocurre algo?_

_-Tengo miedo.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Está bien…-_ dijo entristecida Santana.

-_Tengo miedo de que si te beso ahora, no podré detenerme… no podré detenerme y jamás podrás librarte de mi, Santana López…_

_-Es lo que menos quiero, Brittany Pierce… _

_-Muy bien, por que tampoco planeaba hacerlo.-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

-_Te amo…_

_-Te amo San.-_ dijo la joven rubia acercando sus labios a los de Santana. El simple roce entre sus labios hizo que ambas chicas sintieran que su estómago daba vueltas. Cuidadosamente Brittany aumentó presión entre sus labios y sintió como Santana enredaba sus dedos en su cabello. La joven latina separó sus labios para que su novia pudiera profundizar el beso, y así lo hizo Brittany. Fue un beso lento y largo, cómo si buscaran recuperar todo el tiempo perdido… pero el sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo. Ese mismo sentimiento de amor y de entrega. Ese sentimiento que las hacía pertenecer a la otra, que las hacía amar a la otra más que a su propia vida.

Luego de varios segundos o más bien minutos, se separaron.

-_Wow…-_ dijo Brittany con la sonrisa más hermosa que Santana jamás haya visto.

-_Creo que necesitaré más energía, si es que nos seguimos besando así…-_ rió Santana, mientras peinaba el cabello de Brittany.

-_Así parece…-_ rió Brittany.-_ Será mejor que recuperes tu aliento rápido, antes de que Sophie se entere…-_ ambas chicas rieron y Brittany no pudo más que admirar a Santana, la había extrañado tanto.

A/N: Hola! Ya sé que me odian por no actualizar antes, pero es que estoy haciendo mi práctica clínica y realmente no tengo tiempo para escribir. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchos Saludos, Nati.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Último capítulo. Gracias por haber leído este Fic, y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchos Saludos, Nati.

Capítulo XI

Vivir, esa era la enseñanza que todo esto le había dejado a Santana. Vivir como si no tuviera nada que perder, vivir sin tener que preocuparse de lo que los demás dijeran, de lo que los demás la hicieran sentir… el único sentimiento que le importaba era el de Brittany. La única sensación que le importaba era la facilidad con que Brittany nublaba su pensamiento, la facilidad con que la chica la hacía feliz. Y agradecía todo… agradecía haber encontrado a Brittany, agradecía que a pesar de no merecerla, tuviera la suerte de que la joven rubia la amara.

Brittany entró rápidamente a la habitación y notó como la cama de Santana estaba vacía, su corazón dio un salto, miles de pensamientos inundaron su cabeza, pensamientos sobre Santana… nerviosa comenzó a revisar la habitación, trató de buscar la ficha médica o algo que le indicara donde estaría Santana. De pronto el sonido de una puerta la tranquilizó, Santana salía del baño, vestida con su antigua ropa y con una maleta.

-_Hola…-_ saludó Santana con una sonrisa. Brittany casi con desesperación corrió hasta donde se encontraba la joven morena y la abrazó con fuerza.-_ Qué sucede Britt?_

_-Nunca más hagas eso!-_ le dijo aún abrazada.

-_Hacer qué?-_ dijo preocupada Santana.

-_Desaparecer así como así…_

_-Sólo estaba en el baño.-_ rió Santana, sin embargo al separarse notó como los ojos de Brittany parecían asustados, sin perder tiempo tomó las manos de la joven rubia y la miró fijamente.-_ Nunca te dejaré…-_ dijo con ternura.-_ Te amo._

_-Y yo a ti… estás lista para volver?-_ preguntó Brittany con una sonrisa. Hoy, casi después de un año, Santana volvía a Ohio.

-_Lo estaré si estás conmigo…-_ dijo un poco nerviosa.

-_Siempre.-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa. Santana acortó un poco la distancia entre sus cuerpos, sus manos tomaron sin temor la cintura de la joven rubia. Brittany sintió como su piel se erizaba de inmediato, el simple hecho de volver a sentir el confiado toque de Santana, la hacía feliz. La joven morena notó como el cuerpo de Brittany reaccionaba ante su tacto y decidió acercarse más. Sus labios se encontraban justo frente a los de Brittany, su aliento se mezclaba con el de la joven rubia y sus ojos cafés miraban hipnotizadamente los labios de su novia.

-_Te amo…-_ repitió Santana. Brittany sonrió y en el momento en que iba a responderle, Santana estrelló sus labios contra los de la rubia. Sus brazos rodearon completamente la cintura de Brittany y sus labios parecían danzar, unidos los unos a los otros. Brittany tomaba el rostro de Santana entre sus manos y sentía como su corazón se alegraba, sabía que esto era a lo que pertenecía, Brittany pertenecía a Santana. La joven morena, por otra parte sentía que flotaba en el beso, los suaves labios de Brittany, creaban en ellas más que simples mariposas en su estómago, era como una bandada de águilas o algo así. Su corazón latía tan fuerte solo por tener a Brittany entre sus brazos, sólo por sentir como la rubia acariciaba su cuello con ternura, y ese beso… ese beso que significaba más que cualquier otro beso, esta era su forma de reafirmar su amor por Brittany, reafirmar el sentimiento que nunca abandonó su corazón, reafirmar que su pensamiento siempre estuvo ligado a su hermosa novia. De pronto, el toque de la puerta las obligó a separarse, sin antes sonreírse enamoradamente la una a la otra, mientras que Brittany unía su frente a la de Santana y la miraba como nunca antes había mirado a alguien, con el amor más puro que alguien podría sentir. Y Santana lo sabía, Santana lo sentía… unas pequeñas lágrimas nublaron su visión, pero Brittany de inmediato le habló.

-_Te amo… nunca lo olvides.-_ dijo, y luego de eso le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Santana asintió y volvió a sonreír. La puerta volvió a sonar y ambas chicas se separaron.

-_Adelante.-_ dijo Santana, que tomaba de inmediato la mano de Brittany.

Sophie entró con tranquilidad y, obviamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Santana y Brittany se alegraron al ver a la joven enfermera.

-_Buenos días.-_ dijo Sophie.

-_Sophie!-_ dijo Santana, quien rápidamente se acercaba para abrazarla. La joven enfermera abrazó a la chica de vuelta y luego de eso saludó a Brittany.

-_Muy bien… yo sólo venía a despedirme.-_ dijo la enfermera.

-_Es una lástima…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Lo es, sin embargo me alegro que puedan volver a sus hogares… ambas.-_ dijo Sophie. Brittany miró de inmediato a Santana y volvió a tomar la mano de la chica. Santana sonrió al sentir la fuerza con que Brittany aferraba su mano.

-_Sophie, cómo podremos agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Santana…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotras.-_ corrigió Santana.

-_Chicas… no hay nada que agradecer, ustedes me han enseñado… me han hecho mejorar, y no hablo de cosas de enfermería, si no que…-_ se detuvo un momento, y trató de buscar las palabras precisas.-_ han hecho mejorar mi corazón, me han hecho más fuerte, ver como ambas luchaban… tú Santana contra esta enfermedad y tú Brittany contra el perderla…-_ ambas chicas se miraron, sin embargo no podían dejar de sentir esa tristeza por Sophie.-_ Sé que son la una para la otra… lo sé. Y espero que sean muy felices, de verdad les deseo lo mejor… _

Brittany y Santana se acercaron otra vez a la enfermera y la abrazaron fuertemente, Brittany le había contado a Santana acerca de Matt, le había dicho que la única razón de que ella seguía con vida, era por que Sophie había aceptado donar el hígado de su novio, Santana jamás dejaría de agradecerle, Santana le debía la vida a esa chica, si no hubiera sido por ella y por Matt, ella jamás hubiera vuelto a ver a Brittany.

-_Sophie, gracias… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, gracias por cuidarnos, gracias por querernos y gracias por haber salvado a mi Santana…-_ dijo Brittany aún abrazada a la enfermera, mientras que Santana escuchaba cada palabra…-_ Sé que Matt estaría orgulloso de ti, siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estará…-_ agregó Brittany, y ambas chicas notaron como Sophie sollozaba en silencio.

-_Sophie… muchas gracias…-_ dijo Santana, mientras su voz se quebraba. Si bien ella nunca conoció a Matt, jamás hubiera deseado ver a Sophie sufrir así… sin embargo sabía que algo mejor le pasaría, Santana sabía que Sophie sería feliz, se lo merecía.

-_Sean felices.-_ fue lo único que dijo Sophie, antes de separarse del abrazo.-_ Sean felices y nunca lastimen a nadie, sean felices y den lo mejor de sí… Recuerden que todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda a veces.-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Te amamos Sophie.-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa, que Brittany confirmó con otra.

-_Y yo a ustedes.-_ dijo riendo.-_ Ya, es hora de marcharse. Espero que lleguen muy bien a Ohio._

_-Nos veremos pronto?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_Cada vez que vengan a visitarme… ustedes saben donde estaré.-_ dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación, pero antes de marcharse, dejó un pequeño sobre junto a la cama de Santana y luego de eso, se marchó.

-_Teníamos que esperar algo así o no?-_ dijo Santana sonriendo al ver la carta sobre la cama.

-_Claro que sí.-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.-_ Pero creo que debemos leerla después…_

_-Muy bien, entonces marchémonos de aquí.-_ dijo tomando su maleta, que de inmediato Brittany se la arrebató.-_ Britt…_

_-Sólo por esta vez, luego de que te mejores, tú llevarás todas mis bolsas de compra.-_ rió la joven rubia. Santana también rió y antes de salir de la habitación, tomó la carta de Sophie y la guardó en su bolsillo.

…

Ya en el avión, Santana sintió un poco de temor, no por el viaje ni nada de eso, si no por que habían pasado casi 12 meses en los que nadie supo nada de ella, pensó en todos los rumores… Tal vez todos creían que ella había muerto o algo así… Qué le dirían cuando la volvieran a ver…

-_Britt…-_ dijo suavemente.

-_Qué ocurre, amor?-_ dijo con ternura. "Amor" Santana nunca se cansaría de que Brittany le dijera así.

-_Qué pasará… quiero decir…_

_-Tranquila San… no sucederá nada, yo siempre estaré junto a ti._

_-Lo sé.-_ dijo besando la mejilla de su novia.-_ Britt… _

_-Mhm…-_ dijo la joven rubia, mirando tiernamente a su novia.

-_Te amo._

_-Y yo te amo más…_

_-Lo dudo Brittany… lo dudo._

_-Quién viajó desde Ohio, sólo para verte.-_ rió Brittany.

-_Bueno… hasta ahora vas ganando, pero descuida, ya encontraré una forma para vencerte.-_ dijo tomando la mano de Brittany.

-_Dudo que lo logres.-_ rió la joven rubia.

-_A sí?-_ dijo Santana, quién rápidamente desabrochaba su cinturón y se ponía de pie. Brittany con desesperación vio como la chica se paraba en medio del pasillo.

_-Santana que haces!-_ preguntó nerviosa. Pero obviamente la joven morena la ignoró.

-_Atención.-_ gritó Santana.

-_San, basta!-_ dijo Brittany mientras tiraba de Santana, para que volviera a sentarse.

-_Todos ven a esta chica que está acá?-_ preguntó fuertemente. Brittany tenía sus mejillas coloradas, y no hallaba donde esconderse. Pequeños "sí" se escucharon.-_Bueno, esta chica viajó desde Ohio sólo para verme…-_ pequeños aplausos se escucharon, mientras que otras personas sólo murmuraban cosas malas.-_ Ella dice que me ama más de lo que yo la amo a ella…_

_-San basta!-_ dijo Brittany nerviosa.

-_Yo digo que se ponga de pie, están de acuerdo?-_ continuó Santana. Ahora se escuchaban más claramente los "sí". Brittany negó con la cabeza.-_ No quiere…-_ dijo Santana una vez más.

-_Que se pare!-_ gritó un chico de unos 14 años.

-_La gente lo pide, Britt…-_ dijo Santana estirando su mano, para que su novia la aceptara. Brittany, llena de vergüenza tomó la mano de Santana y se levantó. El chico aplaudió fuertemente, y otras personas lo siguieron.-_ Sí o no que es hermosa…-_ dijo Santana mirando los hermosos ojos de Brittany.-_Eres hermosa.-_ dijo despacio, para que sólo Brittany la escuchara.

-_San, me las vas a pagar…-_ dijo aún sonrojada.

-_Nunca retes a un López… -_ dijo con una sonrisa.-_ Muy bien, yo amo a esta chica…-_ volvió a gritar.- _Te amo…-_ dijo mirándola fijamente.-_ Te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.-_ gritó una vez más. Esta vez, los aplausos eran más fuertes y hasta gritos de felicitaciones llenaban el avión.

-_Bésense!-_ volvió a decir el chico.

-_Bésame…-_ dijo Brittany con la voz más sexy que alguien haya podido escuchar Santana.

-_Te amo, Brittany…-_ dijo antes de unir sus labios a los de su novia. El chico al parecer les sacaba fotos, mientras que otras personas reían y aplaudían, y claro que no faltaban los que criticaban todo esto. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el avión estuviera lleno de gente, para Santana sólo existía Brittany, sólo ella…

Luego de ese beso, la azafata se les acercó y les ordenó que se sentaran, Brittany aún sonrojada, obedeció de inmediato, mientras que Santana antes de hacerlo, hizo un gesto de victoria, que todos celebraron

-_Y bien…-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

-_Estás loca.-_ dijo riendo Brittany.

-_Lo estoy… pero sólo por ti…_

_-Y yo por ti.-_ dijo besando tiernamente a Santana.

De pronto, la azafata volvió a acercarse, y ambas chicas, miraron sorprendidas.

-_Señorita, se le ha caído esto.-_ dijo entregándole un sobre.

-_Muchas gracias.-_ sonrió Santana.

-_No hay de qué.-_ dijo la joven azafata.-_ Felicidades.-_ dijo guiñándole el ojo a la joven morena. Santana sólo pudo sonreír.

-_Casi pierdes la carta de Sophie.-_ dijo Brittany, al ver que la azafata ya se había marchado.

-_Tú misma lo has dicho, casi…_

_-Dame eso.-_ dijo quitándole el sobre.-_ La leeré yo._

_-Muy bien.-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

Brittany abrió con cuidado el sobre y notó que era una pequeña carta, con la letra característica de Sophie.

_Queridas Brittany y Santana:_

_Empezar a escribir una carta me es bastante complicado, sin embargo siento que tengo tantas cosas que decirles, tantas cosas que desearles, tantas cosas que pedirles y tantas cosas que agradecerles._

_Primero que todo, quiero desearles un buen regreso a casa, espero que lleguen bien. Espero que comiencen una nueva vida desde ahora, que comiencen a reforzar ese amor tan puro que noto entre ustedes. Sé que puede ser difícil… Sé que es muy incierto lo que hay afuera, pero créanme… si permanecen juntas, nada las podrá vencer. Ver como lucharon día a día para permanecer juntas, ver como Brittany cuidaba de Santana, sólo con esperanza y amor, es algo más fuerte que cualquier medicamento… Escuchar a Santana hablar con tanta devoción hacia Brittany, es más alentador que cualquier buena noticia… Y cada vez que pienso en ustedes, me alegro al saber lo mucho que se aman, me alegro de saber que aún hay amores puros en este mundo… _

_Sé que lo que ustedes tienen, es de verdad, sé que se aman. Desde el primer día en que las vi juntas supe que era algo a lo que yo aspiraría, era algo que yo desearía tener con Matt. _

_Por eso quiero pedirles, que se respeten, que se cuiden y no sólo de las enfermedades o cosas así, si no, quiero que cuiden del corazón de la otra, por que sus corazones merecen lo mejor, pero también cuiden los corazones de las demás personas, recuerden que cada persona tiene una historia, cada persona tienen sus sufrimientos, por eso sean generosas, sean amables y entreguen lo mejor de sí. Sean felices con la felicidad de los demás. Entreguen todo lo que tienen sin esperar nada a cambio, entreguen lo mejor de sí… igual como lo hacen por la otra. _

_Ustedes me enseñaron, al igual que Matt, que amar es entregarse, olvidándose de sí mismo, amar es más que un simple te amo, es más que una simple caricia. Amar es dar todo lo que uno tiene, dar alegría y felicidad. Por eso les agradezco, el haberme enseñado eso. Matt siempre lo supo y yo fui muy torpe al no verlo. Por eso, nunca lo olviden…_

_Tampoco olviden, que en Seattle ya tiene una amiga que siempre les deseará lo mejor y que obviamente las quiere mucho._

_Con amor, Sophie._

_PD: Espero que me visiten pronto y que no se olviden de mí._

Brittany terminó de leer la carta y sintió como las palabras de Sophie no podían ser más ciertas, con ternura miró a Santana, que también había comprendido las palabras de la joven enfermera.

-_Hablabas con devoción…-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

_-Claro que sí… Te amo y lo sabes.-_ dijo Santana.-_ Y al parecer tú ni abandonaste el hospital._

_-No podía, la persona más importante de mi vida estaba ahí…-_ dijo Brittany.-_ Tenía que esperar que te recuperaras…_

_-Y yo debía recuperarme, por que la persona más importante de mi vida, me estaba esperando…_

Amabas chicas sonrieron una vez más y estuvieron de acuerdo con visitar a Sophie cada vez que pudieran. Pero, el acuerdo más importante que hicieron, fue amarse, amarse con devoción y entrega… tal cual les había dicho Sophie.

Y así terminó el último capítulo del libro con las páginas en blanco, terminó con la carta que Sophie les había enviado, por que jamás olvidarían lo que es amar. Jamás olvidarían lo importante que era entregarse y dar felicidad a los demás. Y que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, jamás olvidarían que habían triunfado.

A/N2: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y la verdad es que les tengo una sorpresa, he decidido hacer una continuación. Ya empecé con el primer capítulo, pero no la subiré de inmediato, ya que comienzan mis exámenes y debo estudiar (: Muchos saludos y una vez más, les agradezco el haber leído mi Fic. Nati.


End file.
